Bridges
by surfergirl11
Summary: Two unlikely people meet in the Emerald City and it is because of them that old feelings arise and secrets are threatened. Will the City accept the truth and will two old friends finally be reunited after twenty years?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first Wicked fic. I had the idea for this story the other night while I was lying in bed & decided that I'd put it on here. Mostly based on the musical but some of the book may come into play, I haven't really decided yet. The first chapter may seem a little rushed but I had a hard time getting this chapter where I wanted it. I promise that it will get better. Read & Review! Thanks!

**Chapter One: Emerald Eyes**

"_We can never come back to Oz, can we?" Elphaba asked, even though she already knew the answer._

"_No," Fiyero, her lover, replied._

"_I only wish…" Elphaba dropped her voice and her head._

"_What?" He asked her._

_Elphaba glanced at the sky where she knew her one, true friend would be fighting to hold her composure and celebrate her "death" with the citizens of Oz. "Glinda could know that we were alive."_

"_She can't know; not if we want to be safe. No one can ever know." Fiyero took her hands in his._

It had been over 20 years since the Witch's "untimely demise," but it just seemed like yesterday for Elphaba. And then, there were times when it couldn't seem farther away. Much had changed since then. It had been about 18 years since Fiyero had been killed by a few wandering tribal members high in the Kells. She had been racked with grief at the news, yet there was one who wasn't: Fae had been too young to remember her father.

They had stayed at Kiamo Ko, knowing that no one would ever think to find them there. However, just for precautions, they had moved to a higher tower not too far above the one where the Witch had received her splash. Fae resembled her mother in every aspect except for her emerald skin and her hair was a more chestnut color, instead of black. She was fairly dark skinned, slender, and thin. She had the most shockingly green eyes; they matched Elphaba's own emerald skin. Fae sat calmly on the sill of the window in her small room, staring out into the darkened night sky.

"Fae," Elphaba said getting her daughter's attention. "What are you still doing up at this hour?"

"I was just thinking I guess," Her voice was of a very light nature and had a certain air of regal ness about it. "I want to see the world, Mom, I want to see Oz."

Elphaba sighed; she knew that she couldn't keep her here forever. "I know."

"I know that you'll let me go, but I don't want to leave you here all alone." Fae got up from her perch.

"Fae, you don't need to worry about me. I managed to live by myself for years when I was your age, it'll be no different now." Elphaba smiled at her. "I'm surprised that you didn't ask to leave before now, sweet Oz, you are already 20."

Fae crossed the room and hugged her mother. "I won't let you down."

"You never could." Elphaba grabbed her old broom and handed it to her daughter. "You need to start out, the farther away from here you get, the better. Especially by nightfall."

Fae's eyes started to tear, unlike her mother, water wasn't an issue. "I'll come back, I promise."

Elphaba kissed her daughter on the forehead and bid her speed and safety.

Fae didn't know exactly where she was heading, nor did she really care. For the first time she felt completely free and knew why her mother had loved flying so much. Days passed and she saw many things: farming villages, lakes, the Vinkus River, the Great Kells, the Gillikin River, even the Cloister of Saint Glinda. The sun had just begun to set as she landed and made her way to the gates of the Emerald City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to all that read and reviewed! I just finished up Chapter Two and I fell much better about this one. Hopefully I'll be able to get a few more chapters in soon, before spring break ends. Enjoy!**

**P.S. - A longer chapter, just for you, ElvenCompanion!**

**Chapter Two: A Night On The Town**

Fae was in total awe. She had made it through the gates without any question either because she went unnoticed or because she was mistaken for a student. She had never seen a city so beautiful or with so much happening all at once. There were all kinds of people and Animals milling together, bartering and trading, buying and selling. Apparently, Lady Glinda had lifted the banns on the Animal rights. Fae figured as a tribute to her mother; she knew how close the two of them had been. 'If Glinda only knew,' Fae found herself thinking. The citizens of Oz didn't really agree or understand, but they accepted it because they trusted her, after all, she was Glinda the Good.

It was around dinner and Fae had to admit she was hungry. She decided to stop at a little café not too far from the Emerald Palace. She was just about to sit down when she felt someone grab her arm.

"This is my table." A dark haired boy who looked to be about her age told her with apparent strut and conceitedness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Fae replied.

She figured that she would just go somewhere else. She was almost out of sight of the café when she heard a flurry of footsteps behind her.

"Excuse me," a smooth, sugary voice said.

Fae turned and examined the stranger. Again, he looked to be about her age, he had dirty-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry about my friend back there, he is a little full of himself." He smiled. "I'm Aden."

"Fae," She smiled back at him.

"Would you like to come back and eat with us? Really, Owen was just being a jerk."

"Actually, I've kind of lost my appetite. Thanks anyway though." Fae replied.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Aden asked.

"Why do you ask?" Fae was intrigued.

"I haven't seen you around before; are you a student?" he replied.

"No, I'm just here visiting. I've never been to the city before." Fae admitted.

"Well on that case, it would be rude of me not to show you around." Aden smiled again.

"What about your friend back there, Owen? Won't he miss you?" she liked talking to this Aden fellow.

"No, he'll probably find some pretty girl and get drunk." Aden laughed. "He doesn't need me to do that."

Fae laughed as well, "I guess not,"

"So where are you from anyway?" Aden asked as they began walking closer toward the Emerald Palace.

"It's no place that you would know." Fae politely tried to avoid this subject at all costs. No one could know that her mother was alive.

"How would you know? Maybe I'm a broad traveler, too. C'mon, try me." Aden joked.

"It's just a little town in the Vinkus, nothing impressive." Fae skirted. "And what about you, surely you must have an interesting story and you seem to know your way around here well enough."

Aden turned and led her onto a bridge over one of the canals, heading away from the Palace.

"There's really not much to tell, I grew up here and have lived here all of my life. What more is there?" He walked at a steady pace by her side.

"The stories you must have, growing up in a place like this." Fae could only imagine.

"Well," Aden chuckled. "There was this one time…"

Aden and Fae reveled in each other's company. They walked through part of the city joking and laughing--having a good time. To them, it had only seemed like an hour had passed when in reality it was getting very late. And it wasn't until they passed in front of the town square did they realize it.

"One in the morning?" Fae exclaimed in disbelief, staring at the enormous clock.

"Are you serious?" Aden looked too.

"I haven't even found a place to stay, yet." Fae replied. "No one will be open at this time of night."

Aden fished in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "Here, go to a little trinket shop just north of the square. Give this to the owner, Mr. Bovelleard; he's an old friend of mine. He'll show you to a room upstairs."

Fae took the paper with much gratitude. "Aden, I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Don't mention it." Aden smiled and Fae realized for the first time that he was taller than her, quite a bit taller than her.

"Do you want to meet me for breakfast or something, in the morning, I mean? I really enjoyed talking with you." Aden asked earnestly.

"Sure, but you'll have to choose, like I said, I have no idea what I'm doing around here." Fae replied.

"I'll come pick you up around 10 and then I'll really show you Oz." Aden had decided against his previous plan and walked her to the trinket shop because he realized that she would probably either get lost or be attacked by a homeless street urchin.

"Thanks again, Aden. I really do appreciate it." Fae looked into his eyes.

"Goodnight, Fae." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She walked inside and handed Mr. Bovelleard the paper Aden had given her. He locked the door, dimmed the lights to the store, and showed her upstairs.

It seemed like the pair of Ozian Officials came from the shadows themselves. The two men, dressed sharply in green and gold, appeared before his very eyes. They startled him at first and then he sighed.

"I'm in trouble again, aren't I?"

**A/N: Suspense, don't you love it? And what is exactly going on with this guy? Read & Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks to all that read & reviewed—I really appreciate it! Here's Chapter Three.**

**P.S. – I incorporated the description of the Grimmerie from the book and also the looking glass that Turtle Heart had given her when she was young.**

**Chapter Three: Just Between You and Me**

She had to admit it; she was bored. Elphaba couldn't remember the last time that she had felt alone. She imagined it was not long after Fiyero had been killed. Fae had changed all of that, though. She reminded her so much of herself at that age—strong, independent, resourceful, stubborn. She missed her. She passed the time by catching up on her reading. It had been probably seventeen years or so since Elphaba had even laid a hand on the Grimmerie, so she was shocked to find that she could understand more of it's contents now. More spells than you could imagine were hidden within the bewitched pages of the ancient book; there were even spells within spells! She had hung up her old looking glass near the window and caught glimpses of the past every now and then. Glinda and herself from their days at Shiz: how Elphie missed her old friend. One day she looked inside the round orb, though, and saw Fae. She had made it to the Emerald City and was being shown around by a familiar looking blonde haired boy.

"I hope you didn't get into trouble last night." Fae exclaimed as they passed a poster advertising a return engagement of the old classic, "Wizamania!" They had finished breakfast and were walking along one of the many canal streets that cut through the noisy green city.

"Don't worry about it. My mom is way to over protective if you ask me." Aden replied.

"I'm sure that she just doesn't want anything to happen to you." Fae told him. She wanted to ask who his mother was, but thought better of it; she didn't want to have to answer any questions regarding her mother. "What about your father? What does he say about it?"

"My father isn't around much. After he and my mom got married, he traveled a lot. He still does. He isn't involved with me or my mother anymore." Aden replied.

"I'm so sorry." Fae was genuine.

"It's alright. You can't miss what you never had." Aden sighed.

"I know. My father died when I was young. I never really knew him either." Fae explained.

"Well, we didn't turn out so bad, did we?" Aden smiled.

Fae laughed, "No. I guess not."

They walked on and Aden had lived up to his promise. He had really shown her Oz in all of its beauty and glory.

"Ever since the wizard left all those years ago, things have been more peaceful here." Aden had taken Fae onto the top of one of the buildings and the view was spectacular. Fae had to remember how to breathe as she looked out over the city. She could see everything from way up here. For the first time in her life, she felt as if this was where she belonged, way up above the city, hand-in-hand with Aden.

"How did the citizens take to his leaving?" Fae asked.

"They didn't like it at first, but they were too busy celebrating the Witch of the West's demise that they got over it pretty quickly." Aden's eyes scanned the skyline.

Fae must have had a puzzled and confused look on her face because when Aden looked at her, he began to laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"What did I say?" Aden grabbed her shoulders and turned to face her.

"It's just that," Fae looked up at him. "You didn't call her 'Wicked'."

Aden paused. "Just between you and me, I don't believe all those lies that the Wizard fed these people. They were brainwashed into hating a person who had done them no wrong. The only reason she was so angry was because of her sister's death and who could blame her? She didn't deserve to be killed like that."

Aden looked at Fae who was staring up at him.

'Sweet Oz, she has the most beautiful eyes.' Aden thought to himself. "What?"

Fae smiled, leaning into him, and they kissed.

Glinda had just finished prepping for the afternoon meeting with the town heads. Oh, how she absolutely hated these stupid things. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror that hung on her wall. She hadn't really aged much. Her blonde hair still obtained its curl and hung loosely about her shoulders with her simple tiara balanced perfectly on top. She smoothed out her crystal blue gown. 'This was the dress. I was wearing this the last time I saw Elphie.' Glinda thought as tears threatened to spill over her darkened eyelashes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Sorry for the long delay, guys. School has been hectic lately and I had a case of writer's block for about a week. The next chapter probably won't be much quicker, what with the end of school and finals approaching. I promise that once school ends updates will be much faster; I'm just putting the final details and twists into how I want it to end up. Anyway, here's chapter four!

**Chapter Four: Memories & Blame**

Aden couldn't quite remember how much time had passed since he had first met Fae, he guessed six months, maybe seven. He still couldn't believe that he had found someone like her. She was so nice, beautiful, funny, and smart; how often do you find all of that in a girl? And he knew that he cared for her probably more than he would admit to himself. Aden was thinking about all of these things as he got ready for the annual community improvement meeting. He really hated this kind of stuff, but he knew that his mother did just as much so he always went with her.

"Aden," A knock came on the door to his bedroom.

"Come in," Aden straightened his jacket.

"Well, don't you look handsome," Glinda smiled at her son.

"Not too bad if I do say so myself." Aden replied.

"Listen, Aden, I was wondering what your plans were for after the meeting." Glinda asked.

"I don't have anything in particular planned. I was thinking about stopping by and seeing Fae. Why do you ask?" Aden stepped away from the mirror, satisfied with his appearance.

"I know you have been dating this 'Fae' for an awfully long time, and I think that it's about time that I meet the girl who has you so captivated." Glinda smirked.

"I am not captivated." Aden replied.

"I may not be the smartest person in Oz but I do know my son. Face it, Aden. She has you wrapped around her finger." Glinda laughed.

"She does not." The male ego was beginning to take over.

"Whatever you say, but I still want to meet her. Invite her to dinner tomorrow night here at the Palace. It'll be fun." Glinda smiled.

"Okay, fine, just don't scare her off, all right?" Aden replied.

"I would never."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey," Fae said as her boyfriend kissed her. "I thought that you weren't going to be back until tomorrow."

Aden had surprised her at the trinket shop and Fae was overjoyed at seeing him.

"Yeah, well, the meetings got over earlier than expected and I talked my mom into coming home early." Aden replied.

"I missed you." Fae hugged him.

"I missed you, too." Aden smiled. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing, why?" Fae asked.

"You should come have dinner with me; my mom wants to meet you." Aden replied.

"Really? Why would she want to meet me?" Fae smirked.

"Well, you see, she's heard so much about you and frankly, I think that she doesn't believe me that I finally caught a girl as perfect as you."

Fae laughed. "Now why is that so hard to believe?"

Aden kissed her again.

"So, will you come?" Aden asked.

"Of course." Fae replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aden had gone and picked up Fae, number one, because she had no idea where he lived (not like it was that hard to find) and, number two, because his mother could be a little overboard sometimes. He didn't want Glinda to freak her out. They arrived at the gates of the Palace just at sunset and Fae was star struck. Everything sparkled and glinted, bathed in a soft green light.

"You live here?" Fae asked. "How come you never told me?"

"You never asked." Aden smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glinda had dressed in an elegant, glittery, pink dress. Her hair was as usual, curled down to her shoulders, but she had left her tiara upstairs. She did want to seem overly conceited.

The table was set beautifully with white & green. The dining hall was a smooth champagne color, which accented the décor as well as Glinda's dress. She descended the stairs; she knew that they would be arriving soon. Running her hand over one of the plates, she couldn't help but feel a memory come flooding back to her.

_Elphaba was sitting on Glinda's bed in their dormitory at Shiz University. Glinda had done her best to make the woman as beautiful as she could._

_"And now for the finishing touch," Glinda pulled her own beret out of her hair. "Yep, pink goes good with green."_

Glinda smiled at the thought of her old friend and their college antics. She forced back a few emotions as the door to the dinner hall opened.

"Hey mom," Aden walked in; he had a girl by the hand.

Glinda wasn't prepared for this.

"Mom, this is Fae." Aden stepped aside and Glinda was able to get a clear view of her son's girlfriend for the first time.

Fae smiled sweetly aside from the fact that she was very nervous. "Miss Glinda."

Glinda was taken aback. She felt a burning in her chest that reminded her to breathe. She couldn't believe her eyes; surely she couldn't be seeing this. The word "Elphie" was barely audible on her small voice.

"Mom," Aden said after a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me." Glinda regained her smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Miss Fae."

"Please, you don't have to call me that, just Fae is fine." she couldn't believe that she was standing in front of her mother's best friend.

"Dinner is served." A butler stated coming out of a side door.

They sat down at the table, Fae next to Aden and Glinda across from them. As the salad was being served, Fae felt Aden's hand squeeze hers; he smiled. Small talk was made all throughout dinner. Fae could definitely see the resemblance in Aden and his mother, in their looks and personalities, and she could see why this was her mother's best friend.

"What about your parents Fae?" Glinda asked. Fae knew that she would have to answer this question sometime.

"My father died when I was young and my mother is living out in Gillikin with my aunt." She replied.

"You know, you remind me a lot of someone I used to know. Maybe she was a relative of yours?" Glinda was hopeful.

"I don't know, what is their name?" Fae was trying to pretend that she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Her name was Elphaba Thropp." Glinda was practically holding her breath.

Fae paused, playing into her lie effectively. "No, I'm sorry."

"Forgive me, it's silly." Glinda smiled to hide her hurt. Maybe she just longed to see Elphie again so much that her mind was playing tricks on her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finished dinner and Aden took Fae home. He walked her back through the city, to her door.

"I hope my mom didn't scare you too much, she seems to have that effect on some people. She can be a little intimidating sometimes." He laughed.

"Not at all, she's really sweet. I can see where you get it from." Fae smiled.

They shared a passionate kiss before saying goodnight and Aden began walking back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glinda knew why her son had fallen for Fae; she was a great person and was very nice. Goodness, did she look like Elphie, though. If it wasn't for her beige colored skin, Glinda would have had a perfect replica of her friend before her very eyes. She knew that it had to be just a coincidence, though, because after all Elphie was dead, which Glinda partly blamed herself for. She shouldn't have let Elphie protect her; she should have fought alongside her and not been a coward. If she had just gotten over her stupid pride and went with her when she asked all those years ago, oh how different things could have been! It wasn't right for all of Oz to think her a wicked witch and a lying, deceitful person. All that Elphie did was for them and this is how they repay her, by dancing and rejoicing at her death? Glinda hated herself for going along with it all, but she had promised Elphaba. She knew, though, that her friend would forgive her for what she was going to do, what she needed to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Madness

It was going to happen today. Today would be the day that she would set everything straight. The anniversary of Elphaba's "melting" was less than a week away and all of Oz was a flutter with excitement. Glinda, on the other hand, was solemn and withdrawn. "The Festival of the Witch" she'd heard them call it. A smile did play across her lips as she remembered something Elphie had once sworn to her and anyone else who was listening. 'Well Elphie, there is a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do with you. I bet you never thought it'd be over your death." Glinda could hear Elphaba and her stinging words now. She had wished over and over that she could see her just once more; to hear her voice, see her smile. She missed her best friend everyday.

_"Glinda, they won't understand, they'll only turn on you, too." Even during her last moments, all she was concerned about was everyone but herself._

_"I don't care." Glinda told her._

_"But I do. Promise me you won't try and clear my name. Promise." Elphie pleaded with her._

_"I promise."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fae replayed the night's events in her head over and over. It seemed that she had gotten off the hook; she couldn't find anything that she had said or done to give Glinda any indication that she was Elphaba's daughter. That was something that she was worried about. Although, she knew that Glinda would be able to keep a secret and having to keep this to herself for this long was really beginning to take it's toll on her. She missed her mother and longed to see her again but it was just something that she couldn't risk right now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aden knew something was bothering his mother. She was just too weird at dinner and not her usual perky self. Something about Fae had set her off and he was going to find out why. He walked down the hall to the master bedroom that was as big as a small house.

"Mom?" Aden asked walking through the door.

"Hey, honey." Glinda replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting ready for the beginning ceremony later." Glinda finished putting on her mascara.

"Listen, Mom, I noticed that you weren't really yourself last night. What was the deal? Was it Fae?" Aden asked.

"No Aden, it wasn't Fae. She's a great girl, it's just that she reminds me a lot of…I mean it's crazy how much…never mind." Glinda tried to choose her words carefully.

"What? That she looks like Elphie? Mom, I noticed that the first moment that I met her and, yes, she does. But you heard her, they aren't related and I believe her." Aden replied.

"It's just," Glinda stuttered.

"Don't you?" he began to take offense.

"I don't know Aden. You've seen how much she looks like her; that can't be a coincidence."

"If she says that she isn't related to her, then I believe her. If you can't believe in her, then you should at least believe in my choices." Aden walked out on his mother.

Glinda just sighed. She didn't have the energy or the time to anything else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The crowd was starting to gather for the speech that Glinda was to give for the opening ceremony for the upcoming festival. Aden needed to find Fae. He found himself running more and more to her when he was unsettled or needed someone to talk to; she always could set him at ease no matter what was going on. She was out on the balcony of her small room when he finally caught up to her.

"Fae," Aden hugged her.

"Hey, what's up?" Fae could tell something was bothering him.

"It's no big deal, me and my mom aren't really seeing eye to eye right now, that's all." Aden replied.

"It's about me isn't it?" Fae looked into his eyes.

He couldn't lie to her. "She thinks that you're related to her best friend and she has good reason, you look just like her. But you said that you weren't and I believe you, it's just that she doesn't."

"She does have good reason." Fae whispered. "Aden, I can't lie to you anymore. There's something I need to tell you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you're telling me that Elphie is still alive." Aden was sitting on Fae's bed soaking in everything that she had told him.

"Aden, I'm trusting you. I haven't ever told anyone who my mother was." Fae was sitting beside him.

"Honey, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I promise. It's just hard to take in everything." Aden ran his hands through his hair. "I can't imagine how hard this has been for you."

Fae smiled. "I couldn't keep it to myself anymore and you are the only person that I care about enough and trust to tell."

"I won't let you down, I promise." Aden hugged her. "I love you, Fae."

"I love you, too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fellow Ozians, we have all gathered here today to celebrate the death of the Wicked Witch of the West." A loud cheer erupted from the enormous crowd that had gathered in the square. She saw Aden and Fae step into the crowd, watching her up on stage. "This is the twentieth time that we have all gathered here and partaken in the upcoming festivities, but I can't do it anymore." The crowd became silent and Aden and Fae's heartbeat quickened. "Elphie was my friend, my best friend. You can deny it and hate me for it all you want but it won't change that. She was a good person. It was Morrible and the Wizard who fed you all the lies and stories that she was a wicked witch."

"Why should we believe you?" A spectator shouted.

"Why did you believe them? What made you believe them? They were murders. They killed her and she had done nothing wrong. She tried to help you. All she cared about was helping you and this is how you are going to repay her? I've gone along with this for so long, but I can't anymore. I'm sorry Elphie but I know that you would understand."

"She wasn't as innocent as you think she was." Glinda heard a familiar voice. She craned her head, looking through the squalls of people. She saw a sparkle and a flash of light.

"The Tin Man?" Glinda was confused.

"I'm not just the Tin Man, it's me Glinda, it's Boq. She did this to me. It's because of her that I'm this way." He stepped forward to the front of the crowd.

"No, no you have to be mistaken. She would never intentionally hurt anyone." Glinda defended.

"Well, she did. Face it Glinda, she wasn't as sweet and innocent as you remember her. She was a witch."

Aden felt Fae grab his hand; he looked over at her pale figure.

"Please, Aden I have to get out of here." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm coming with you." He began to move but she stopped him.

"No, you need to be here. For your mother. For your own safety." Fae replied and disappeared into the throng of people around them.

"Fae, wait." Aden called to thin air.

The crowd was beginning to get rowdy and rebellious with Boq's ranting. Glinda was beginning to get nervous.

"Elphie was a good person; you were friends, we were friends. Don't you remember that?" She tried to talk some sense into him.

"I don't remember any of my old life, my life before I became like this. No friend of mine would have done this, but you would know something about that wouldn't you? I loved you Glinda Upland and you pushed me off onto that leech of a girl, Nessarose. You wasted my life." Boq was insane with anger. Glinda could feel it radiating onto her body. She felt a strong pair of arms grab her and take her offstage. Her guards had surrounded her and were taking her back to the palace for her own safety. Things were getting way too out of hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was after she had returned to the safety of her home that she had learned the story of how Boq had become mad and insane after he was turned into tin. She still couldn't believe that Elphie was responsible for that. There had to be some explanation for it.

She had sent some of the guards out to look for Aden. It wasn't safe for him to be out in this, while the city was trying to decide on whom to believe. He wasn't safe. Glinda was trying to hold her composure. Everything was happening so fast. She just kept thinking about Elphie and what Boq had said, about Aden and what might be happening to him. She didn't notice Fae walk into the room.

"Glinda?" Fae's voice was tentative.

She turned quickly, "Oh, Fae, you scared me."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but what you did up there, what you said, she would have been proud of you." Fae stayed by the door.

"What?" Glinda couldn't deal with cryptic messages right now.

"I told her that you wouldn't be able to keep your promise Glinda." Fae was almost smiling.

"How do you know about that?" She stepped around to the other side of the bed, closer to her.

"Glinda, she's still alive. Elphie is my mother."

It took a minute for her words to sink in but as soon as they did Glinda felt her knees give way, luckily her bed caught her fall. The timing was almost scary. Just at the time that Glinda landed on her bed, an arrow flew through the window and over Glinda's shoulder, missing its intended target and burying itself into Fae's chest. Glinda turned just in time to see a bright flash before it disappeared. She stared out the window until Fae's cries brought her back to reality. She rushed over to her son's girlfriend, crumpled on the floor in pain. Everything had happened so fast, they both were still in shock. Glinda's motherly instincts took over; she brushed the hair out of Fae's face and whispered words of comfort to her. She began helping her up, but as soon as Glinda shifted her hand she saw that it was covered in blood. She had to lean the girl against herself; Fae's strength was draining fast. Glinda carried her to the bed as best she could. As Fae's head fell onto the pillow, Glinda finally came to the realization that this was her best friend's daughter; this was Elphie's girl.

She held her hand and Fae groaned at the fire piercing her chest. "Fae, honey, I'm going to get help all right? I'll be back I promise."

"Please don't leave me." Fae raggedly pleaded with her.

"If I don't get help you'll die, and if you die, you'll never see your mother again. We can't have that now can we? I'd never live that one down." Glinda smiled, trying to make her feel better.

"She needs to kn…" Fae whimpered.

"Shhh. I'll get her here I promise, but right now I need to get help." Glinda rushed out of the room before Fae had a chance to object, every second was crucial.

She hardly noticed her feet moving but she knew that she was running. The realization of what had happened was hitting her fully and hard.

"Mom?"

Glinda slowed and looked to the source of the voice that had interrupted her. It was Aden.

"Oh my goodness. Mom what happened to you?" Aden rushed over to his mother.

Glinda noticed that she was covered with Fae's blood.

"I'm fine, I need to get…" Glinda tried to continue on her way but Aden grabbed her arm.

"You're hurt…" Aden looked confused and worried.

"No, Aden. It's not me." Glinda avoided her son's eyes. "Honey, there's something I need to tell you. There has been an accident. It's Fae."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize (i.e. Glinda, Elphaba…) but I do own the characters and likenesses of Fae and Aden.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I got this update up as quick as I could. You have GothPhantom to thank for this one. Finals are in the next two weeks so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Tell me what you think and thanks to all that read and review! Here's Chapter Six!**

**Also, a good point was brought up to me—please don't mistake any of the information you read on here as concrete medical information or procedure. This is NOT what you should do—ever. It is just a plot storyline. Always seek professional medical help for injuries. **

**Chapter Six: Beneath the Western Sky**

"No, Aden. It's not me." Glinda avoided her son's eyes. "Honey, there's something I need to tell you. There has been an accident. It's Fae."

Aden's face was devoid of any emotion. He just seemed to stare at her, almost like he didn't hear what she had said.

"Aden, did you hear me?" Glinda asked.

"Fae," Aden started piecing the puzzle together in his mind. Glinda could practically see the gears in his brain turning and shuffling.

"I need to go get a doctor." Glinda began to walk away. She was running out of time. Fae was running out of time.

"He's not here." Aden found his voice. "Don't you remember? He had to go to Munchkinland for a few days for a seminar. He left this morning."

"We don't have a few days, we don't even have a few hours." Glinda, frustrated, felt fear rise up in her spine. What was she going to do now? Elphaba's daughter was lying in her room, bleeding, in pain, and counting on her for help. She turned on her heels and grabbed Aden's shoulders.

"Look, Aden, you're going to have to pull it together. It's just you and me. We have to get that arrow out of her chest now. We can't wait." Glinda needed him to understand.

"Who shot her?" Aden asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." Glinda focused his face on hers. "You have to help me right now, all right? If you don't she'll die."

That got to him. Aden took her hands off of his shoulders. "Tell me what I have to do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She couldn't sleep. Elphaba had been up for almost half of the night now and couldn't manage to lay still. She was anxious and had no idea why. Something wasn't right; she could feel it. But what? It was probably just from being alone for so long; she missed her daughter. Leaning her head against the cold, grey stone of the tower, she sighed looking out into the night sky.

_So if you care to find me, look to the western sky._

Fae was just where she was back when she was that age. Elphaba just hoped that she wasn't getting in over her head like she did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Go get as many towels, bandages, and alcohol as you can find." Glinda instructed Aden.

As he ran down the hall, Glinda went back into her room to check on Fae. Her face was pale. She had lost a lot of blood. Glinda brushed her fingers over Fae's hand. Her eyes fluttered and tried to focus on Glinda.

"Wha…Glinda…" Fae's voice was so small and cracked.

"Don't try to talk." Glinda ran the back of her hand over Fae's forehead. It was warm. "Fae, we have to get this arrow out of you. I'll be right here the entire time, you don't have to be scared."

"I guess this would be a good time to let you know that you're my godmother." The strength it took Fae to talk was evident as her eyes became unfocused and her grip on Glinda's hand weakened.

"Fae," Glinda shook her gently. "C'mon honey, stay with me."

She heard the door behind her open and a soft thunk of footsteps behind her.

"Aden, we've got to move fast." Glinda explained, not taking her eyes off of her goddaughter.

"Fae," Aden felt as if he was the one with the arrow in his chest.

Glinda climbed onto the bed and shifted Fae's torso onto her side; her head was lying on Glinda's leg. She noticed that the arrow hadn't completely pierced through her chest. Glinda cursed silently.

"You're going to have to push it all the way through." Glinda stated.

Aden looked as if she had asked him to set his hair on fire. He reluctantly joined them on the side of the bed and broke the end of shaft as far down as he could—the less arrow, the better.

"I'm sorry Fae; this is going to hurt." Aden apologized and with one quick motion, shoved his hand sharply forward and heard his girlfriend cry out in pain. The good news was that he could see about an inch of the tip of the arrow protruding from her back. Before he could loose his nerve, he grabbed the arrowhead and pulled. He clenched his jaw at Fae's shriek and felt the arrow come free in his hand. They had made it over one hurdle.

"Are you okay?" Glinda asked.

It took Aden a moment to realize that she was talking to him and not Fae. He had gone pale. "I'll make it."

Glinda pressed a towel to the freshly made hole in Fae's skin. "Hand me the alcohol."

He winced as he touched the bottle. Whatever pain Fae had just felt, this was going to be ten times worse.

She unscrewed the top and poured. Aden turned his head. Even with Fae's face buried in Glinda's stomach, the screams emanating from her throat made Aden sick. Glinda's heart broke as she heard Fae whimper in pain. She took the bandages and wrapped her wound as tight as she could to keep the bleeding under control. Thankfully, the pain had knocked Fae out by this point. Aden helped Glinda move Fae so that she was lying down horizontally on the bed again.

"Aden, there's one last thing I need you to do." Aden looked at his mother. What else could there possibly be? "I need you to go and get Elphie."

"She told you." Aden replied.

Glinda nodded.

"I don't want to leave her."

"You can't do any good here. She needs her mother, Aden. Put yourself in her shoes, she's terrified right now." Glinda reasoned with him.

He nodded and bent down beside the bed. "Fae, baby, you're doing so good. You're one of the strongest people I know. But I need you to hold on just a little bit longer. I need you to be okay. I need you to be here when I get back." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you. I'll get your mom; I'll bring her back, I promise."

Glinda smiled solemnly at her son.

"Take care of her."

He truly was his mother's son. While he didn't fancy an interest in magic, that didn't mean that he couldn't manage it. He conjured a bubble around himself and glided out of the broken window.

Aden didn't trust himself to think at this point. He knew where his mind would wander and that would distract him from his impending task. All he could do as he rode swiftly through the night sky was to pray to Lurlina that everything was going to be all right.

And that Elphaba wouldn't skewer him on the spot as soon as he stepped foot into Kiamo Ko.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm so proud of myself that I got this chapter up and ready before finals!! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed—17 so far! This is for everyone who's reviewed and who's stuck with me through this whole process. Thanks so much! Y'all put a smile on my face! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: The Return of the Wicked Witch of the West**

Normally, a journey to Kiamo Ko from the Emerald City would have taken several weeks on foot and about two days flying; Aden made it in just about half of the night. He landed outside of the main entrance in the overgrown, deserted courtyard. He started toward the heavily battered wooden door and took a deep breath. Call it a hunch but he wasn't so sure that Elphaba would be thrilled to have a visitor, especially at this time of night.

"Hello?" He called as he heard the door creak shut behind him.

There was no answer so he began to look around. He wandered into what he could recognize as the kitchen. It looked as if it hadn't been used in ages.

'Elphaba sure is keeping up appearances.' Aden thought, running his hand over the dusty, cobwebbed faucet.

He took notice of a staircase not too far to his left. He figured that she would be in a tower somewhere, but he didn't have time to search the entire castle. He trotted up the several flights of stairs and called out Elphaba's name when he reached the top. He was just about to check in a nearby room when he felt an arm pull him backwards, smashing him into the wall.

"What do you want? How did you find me?" The green woman stood before him, her hand pinning him by the throat. She had a malicious sound to her voice.

Aden coughed, partly out of surprise, partly out of pain.

"I need you to hear me out," Aden sputtered.

She just stood there with her bony hand still latched to his neck. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now."

"Please, I need you to come with me, back to the Emerald City…" Aden started.

Elphaba looked almost amused and cackled. "And let all of Oz discover that I'm not a puddle of green slime—I don't think so."

"You have to trust me on this one." Aden replied.

"I don't trust anyone." Elphaba tightened her grip on the boy's throat.

"What about Glinda? You trusted her." Aden rasped out.

Elphaba released her grip on him, mostly out of shock. "How do you know about that?"

"I know more about you than you think I do." Aden rubbed his neck. "I know that you were innocent, that Morrible and the Wizard brainwashed everyone in Oz into believing that you were a wicked witch. I know that you escaped here that night unharmed with a scarecrow name Fiyero. I know that you have a daughter named Fae."

"If you've hurt her…" Elphaba threatened.

Aden interrupted her. "If anything I've been trying to protect her."

Elphaba gave him an odd look and Aden took the opportunity to plead his case.

"My mother asked me to come and get you. Fae's been shot with an arrow. She's in pretty bad shape." Aden replied.

He saw the fear set over the woman's face even though she tried to hide it.

"Your mother? Wait, how do you know all of this, and how did you even find me?" Elphaba questioned trying not to show much emotion.

"My name is Aden Upland. Your daughter is my girlfriend and Glinda is my mother." Aden explained.

Elphie was taken by surprise.

"Your Glinda's son…" She tried to grasp that concept.

"Please, you must come back with me. Fae needs you. We'll be there before sunrise and no one will see you. Please. I promised her that I'd bring you back with me." Aden pleaded with her.

He could practically see the battle raging within Elphaba's mind. Should she trust this stranger who claims to be her best friend's son? He can't be lying about that; he looks just like her, hair and all. But it could risk exposure for me and how do I know that this isn't just one of Morrible's traps? In the end, compassion and worry for her daughter won her over.

"Are you certain that no one will see us?"

"Positively, I'll make sure of it." Aden smiled. "Hold on to your hat, Miss Elphaba." He conjured two bubbles, one for each of them, and they sailed back toward a place where Elphaba swore she'd never return to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Glinda hadn't left Fae's side. Her color had returned, somewhat, but it looked as if she was getting a fever. She was shivering and her face was flushed. Goodness, she was burning up. Glinda had done everything that she could for her, now it was just time to ride it out and hope that she could pull out of this on her own.

Elphie was on her way. After all this time, Glinda thought that her best friend was dead and she had been right under her nose. How had she gotten away? That night, still so vivid in her mind, the screams, her pain, it all seemed so real. Who was Glinda kidding? It was Elphie, after all. She still couldn't get over how much Fae looked like her mother. And that she was even here, her own goddaughter, and she was in love with her son. What were the odds? Glinda smiled; goodness, she could practically hear her green friend now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We should be there within an hour." Elphaba heard Aden's voice tell her. Apparently, they could communicate bubble-to-bubble. They rode in silence for a while longer until Elphaba couldn't contain herself any longer.

"How is your mother, Aden?" She asked.

"She's fine." He replied. "She misses you though, everyday."

"I've missed her, too." Elphie admitted. "Was she angry when she found out that I was still alive?"

"She was a little preoccupied at the time." Aden said.

"Is Fae going to be alright?" Elphaba sounded so worried.

"To be honest, I don't know. My mom wouldn't let me stay long, she sent me after you." Elphie saw hurt and worry in his eyes.

"You really love her, don't you?" Elphie smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Glinda was becoming more and more anxious with every passing moment. She walked over to the window, or rather what was left of it, and looked for any sign bubbles on the horizon. She heard a small groan from behind her and turned around quickly.

"Fae," She sat back down by her bedside.

"What happened?" Her voice was stronger, but her body was still very weak.

Glinda sighed and smoothed her hair. "You had us so worried."

"I feel like I got hit by a train." She replied.

Glinda smiled. "I'm not surprised, you had to go through a lot."

"A little rough, weren't you?" Fae coughed.

"I'm sorry." Glinda replied. "Hey, you're still alive aren't you?"

Fae smiled. "I was just kidding. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you Glinda."

The small blonde whipped her head around at the sound of the new voice, her curls flying haphazardly around her face. The speaker wasn't clear, what with the shadows coming into the room, but the unmistakable silhouette of a tall, thin woman stood on the glass-covered carpet. There was a familiar pointed hat on her head.

"…Elphie,"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I apologize for the long delay, finals were utterly horrible not to mention the fact that I got writer's block the day after and my internet shut down. Not the best way to end my school year, but everything is back up now. Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm up to 25! I feel so special! I know everyone's been waiting for this chapter so I won't babble anymore. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight: Love, Hate, and Tears**

"…Elphie," Glinda couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She had believed Fae when she had told her, but she knew that she wouldn't truly until she saw Elphaba again and here she was.

"Glinda," Elphaba's voice betrayed her and broke with emotion at seeing her old friend after all these years.

Glinda stepped tentatively at first but then ran to Elphie and hugged her with an all out force that just about knocked her over. She couldn't hold back anymore and let the tears fall freely down her face.

"Elphie, it was so hard going on without you." Glinda sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Glinda, I wanted to tell you, I really did." Elphie felt her own tears threaten from behind her eyelids.

Fae smiled at the reunion between the two friends. She was glad to see her mother so happy again. Besides Fae and her father, Glinda was the only other person who really knew Elphie.

"You haven't changed at all." Elphaba said, finally pulling away from the small blonde.

"Neither have you," Glinda smiled. "I want to know everything that has happened over the past twenty years, everything. But right now you have something more important to take care of."

Elphaba couldn't have expressed in words how much she appreciated what Glinda had just said. Being a mother herself, she knew that Glinda understood what she was feeling.

"Thanks Glinda, for everything." Elphie smiled as Glinda and Aden crossed the room and shut the door behind them on their way out, giving Fae and Elphaba some privacy.

Elphaba sat down on the edge of the bed that Fae was resting on. She held her hand.

"Honey," Elphie was immensely relieved to finally be back with her daughter.

"Mom, I didn't mean to…" Fae started but Elphie quieted her.

"Fae, don't apologize for anything." Elphie smiled.

"I missed you." Fae replied.

"I missed you, too, so much." Elphie admitted. "When Aden told me what had happened, I was so scared."

"You met him?" She smiled.

"He came and found me." Elphaba stated.

"I love him, mom." Fae told her.

"He was so worried about you, he loves you so much."

Fae yawned.

"Get some rest, alright?" She pulled the covers up farther and kissed her on the forehead.

"Go catch up with Glinda. She's really missed you." Fae commanded.

"Don't worry about me, just get better. I'll come and check on you later." Elphaba replied.

"Goodnight mom, I love you."

"I love you too Fae."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Glinda shut the door behind her. She half expected to wake up any minute; she still couldn't believe that this was all happening.

"Mom," Aden interrupted her thoughts.

Glinda turned, acknowledging that she heard him.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it, and you were right." Aden apologized.

"No, you did the right thing, you believe in her and trust her. You love her, that's nothing to be ashamed of." Glinda replied.

Aden smiled. "I'm glad that you finally know the truth about Elphie. I know how much you've missed her."

"Aden, I owe you for this." Glinda replied. " How long did you know about her?"

"Fae told me a few days ago. I couldn't tell you or believe me, I would have." Aden stated.

"I know," Glinda said. "I'm glad that she's back, it's just still so hard to believe. I mean, to me, she's been dead for the past twenty years. It'll take some getting used to, that's for sure."

They had sat in the atrium that was just down the hall from the bedrooms. Not too long after they had left, Elphaba wandered into the comfortably furnished room.

"She's asleep." She said coming in.

An awkward silence filled the room between the three occupants as Elphie sat down on the couch beside Glinda.

"Aden, would you do me a favor and go sit with her?" Elphie asked him, simply because she knew that he wanted to be with her but was too polite to ask.

He smiled, silently thanking her and left the room. She watched him walk down the hall and noticed Glinda get up and cross the room to stand looking out the window.

"You have no idea what I've been through Elphie." She told her.

"Glinda, I-" Elphaba started but she cut her off.

"How did you escape? I mean your screams, everything seemed so real." Glinda turned to face her.

"I owe it all to Fiyero, he was the one who came up with the idea. He told me that there was a trapdoor in that tower and that I should fake my death, hide there, and wait for him to come after me."

"Fiyero? He's still alive, too?" Glinda began to soak everything in.

"He was killed about eighteen years ago." Elphie replied.

"Elphie, I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved him, I didn't mean to get so angry over it, I knew he never loved me and he never would. It was stupid and I felt awful after what happened." Glinda explained referring back to a time long ago when Fiyero, who had been engaged to Glinda at the time, ran off with Elphaba and Glinda had, in rage, offered Morrible the key to the demise of the Wicked Witch of the East, Nessarose.

"It was a long time ago, none of that is important anymore." Elphie replied.

"It must have been awful for her, growing up without a father." Glinda said after a pause. She had returned to her seat beside her old friend.

"She never really knew him so she couldn't miss him, you know?" She tucked her legs under her so that she was facing Glinda.

"Aden never knew Nick, either. He was never a father to him. He could've cared less that he had a son. I didn't even love him." Glinda mirrored Elphie.

"Then why did you have him?" She asked.

"Grief makes you do stupid things." Glinda smiled sadly. "I was still reeling after you 'died', I needed comfort and closeness and he just happened to be there. It wasn't a mistake though, Aden's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I know what you mean. If it wasn't for Fae I probably would still be as cold hearted as I was after Yero died." Elphie smiled. "Who would have ever thought that our children would ever meet, let alone fall in love with each other?"

"I knew she was yours the moment she set foot in here." Glinda admitted.

"Aden is the spitting image of you, Glinda. I'd know that bouncy, curly, gold hair anywhere."

They laughed.

"Aden told me what you did, Glinda. I always knew you were too stubborn to listen to me." Elphie joked.

"Just think Elphie, if they believe me you won't ever have to hide again. You'll be free." Glinda exclaimed.

"I doubt they will, why should they?" Elphie absentmindedly fiddled with her sleeve.

"Because they believe in me and I believe in you. I'll make them come around." Glinda placed her hand on Elphie's reassuringly. "I won't let you go again."

Elphie laughed. "If we were back at Shiz, you would've been pushing me out of the door to your perfectly polished suite without another thought. I guess I did change you."

"We changed each other." Glinda replied.

They both smiled and replied in unison, "For good."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Boq was pacing in his small home on the edge of the city; the tin that was now his body squeaked with every step. He was furious.

'How could she have the nerve to get up there in front of the entire city and defend that witch? It's because of her that I am this way.' He thought to himself and laughed menacingly. 'Wait until she finds out that her precious witch wasn't so precious.'

He glanced at his bow that was lying against the door. 'She was lucky, next time I won't miss.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aden sighed as he settled himself next to Fae's bed and intertwined his fingers with hers. He could finally be alone with her, she was still asleep but that didn't matter to him.

"I love you, Fae Tiggular." He smiled, lying his head next to her arm.

She turned her head on the pillow. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled.

His head jerked back up.

"I love you, too, Aden Upland."

He smiled and kissed her softly. She moved over and he crawled onto the mattress, wrapping his arms around her, being careful not to hurt her. She rested her arm on his back and it wasn't long before they both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Some Things Are Better Left Unspoken**

Fae opened her eyes slowly as the harsh, unforgiving morning light seeped in through the newly repaired paneled window. For a split second she was startled as she felt Aden's hand adjust itself on her stomach, she had almost forgot that he was next to her. For the first time in her life she finally had someone else that she could rely on, someone besides her mother. Only Lurline knows what she had done to deserve him but she was more than grateful for it. He meant everything to her. He had changed her more than she could even begin to describe. Oz forbid that they couldn't be together. She laughed at the thought, she'd never leave him, she couldn't and she wouldn't.

"You are the only person I know who can be that happy at this time of morning." Aden yawned as he opened his eyes and saw her smiling back at him.

"Oh, like your not." Fae gave him a sarcastic look and kissed him playfully.

Aden mustered up the best serious look he could and rolled over on top of her, playfully biting at her neck.

She laughed and squirmed underneath him. It wasn't long before he bolted up as quick as he could, getting off of her with an anxious look of apology on his face.

"Sweet Lurline, Fae, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about you chest." He said rapidly.

All Fae could do was laugh at the look on his face. "It's alright, you didn't hurt me." Realization dawned on her. "Wait, why didn't you hurt me?"

They both were confused as she sat up without any trouble. Fae couldn't explain why she didn't feel anything, no pressure or pain from a wound that had, just hours ago, her bed ridded. She touched her hand to the spot where the arrow had entered, expecting to feel the familiar sharp stinging but was met with nothing. She began to undo her bandage and Aden began to protest, but before he could get out two sentences she had already taken it completely off. He fell silent as he saw the flesh beneath where the bandage had resided. It was completely unblemished and unscathed. It was as if nothing had happened.

"What in Oz's name…" Aden couldn't believe it. "How did you do that?"

"I-I don't know." She stuttered. "I just kept thinking about how much I wanted to get out of that bed and it just happened."

Aden smirked. "I guess you got more than just your looks from your mother."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was just about a week since they had made the discovery that Fae was also a witch, I mean it was kind of obvious but she hadn't showed any talent in magic until now.

Elphaba and Glinda had done a lot of catching up during the week. Elphie was surprised that Glinda wasn't more emotional after twenty years, but she didn't really think too much of it. She was more concerned about catching the person who had shot Fae.

"You can't remember anything Glinda?" Elphie asked again for what must have been the one-hundredth time.

"I told you Elphie, everything happened so fast, seeing who it was wasn't high on my priority list at the time." She replied. "Besides, they were gone so quick I couldn't see them."

Elphie sighed, frustrated.

Fae and Aden had gone out for the day; they spent most of their time together, but they did have their days when they just wanted to be away from each other. They were perfect together and perfect for each other, Elphie and Glinda both realized that.

As Glinda picked up a small compact mirror and the sun reflected off of it, a memory flooded her mind.

_Just at the time that Glinda landed on her bed, an arrow flew through the window and over Glinda's shoulder, missing its intended target and burying itself into Fae's chest. Glinda turned just in time to see a bright flash before it disappeared._

"I know who it was." Glinda stopped what she was doing and set down the mirror she had in her hand. "It was the Tin Man, it was Boq."

"What?" Elphaba was furious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Boq lurked along the outskirts of the city; he had been for some time now, ever since Dorothy had left. She was the only relationship, if you could call it that, with another person that he had had since Nessa was alive. After she left, he pretty much kept to himself, which could have been considered a catalyst and a mixing pot for all of his emotions, most of them malicious. He hated Elph – he couldn't even say her name anymore. She had turned him in a bucket of rust and Glinda didn't rank much better. He'd missed out on killing them both, he'd had the chance. Well, he did contribute to the witch's demise, but how much sweeter it would have been if he could have done the honors himself.

'Ah, well at least she's dead and gone now.' He thought to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elphie had retreated back into what was considered 'her' room, although like everything in the palace, it was very much Glinda-fied. There were frillies and ruffles everywhere, not to mention pink. I guess it would have to do; after all it wasn't like she could go and stay anywhere else in the city.

She sat down, very disgustedly, in a poofy pink armchair. She needed to find a way to get to Boq; he was going to pay for what he had done. Trying to kill her daughter just plane pissed her off. The only problem was she had no idea where he was and couldn't risk looking for him.

'Think, Elphaba, think…' She urged her brain to comply. There had to be something that she could do, she was a witch for crying out loud.

She absentmindedly fiddled with the buttons on her dress. There had to be something…

"That's it!" She shrieked as her hand snagged hold of a thin chain hung about her neck. At the bottom, a small, circular orb rested.

She'd use her looking glass as a tracking device.

Grabbing her cloak, she stealthily slipped out of the back of the palace just as the sun set along the horizon.

'Perfect.' She thought as she took the back roads, making her way to the outskirts of the glowing green city.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was well into the night and Boq still hadn't had one wink of sleep. He was up scheming as usual, although, he never could seem to reach a conclusion. He'd devise the perfect evil plot but something always set him back. He'd thought of everything from how to kill off the pesky insect population that plagued his existence out here to taking over Oz, but he never could quite finish, it was almost like his brain turned itself off.

The oversized Munchkin was so busy with his work that he didn't notice the shadow that flickered across his door. He heard the hiss of a cape and turned quickly.

"Who's there?" He called.

She had done that on purpose.

Not satisfied with the silence that answered him, he got up from his desk and walked over and pulled the lock on the door. He hadn't more than turned around when he came inches away from an ominous cloaked figure.

He jumped a little, startled by the intruder.

"It seems we meet again." A voice sounded from behind the hood.

"What do you want?" Boq wasn't afraid; years of being alone had hardened him. And after all, he didn't have a heart to feel anything.

"Revenge." She lowered her hood so that he could see his attacker.

"You!" Rage formed deep within him and his body began to glow orange. "You witch! How'd you escape?!"

"I'd be more concerned with how you're going to." Elphaba had no sympathy for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dawn was breaking as Elphie walked across the marbled floor of the palace. Hopefully no one would notice that she'd been gone.

"Where've you been?" Glinda's voice rang down the hallway from behind her.

'Crap.' Elphaba turned. "No where."

"Then why is there fresh mud on your boots?" Glinda knew she was lying.

"It doesn't matter," Elphaba tried to talk her way out of it.

"Why are you lying to me?" Glinda wasn't fooled. "You've never lied to me before."

Elphaba paused. "Boq won't be bothering you anymore."

"What?!" Glinda's mouth dropped. "Elphie, what did you do?"

"Nothing diabolic. Let's just say he knows how I felt twenty years ago." She replied.

Glinda groaned and became oddly agitated with Elphaba.

"Glinda, why are you making such a big deal about this?" Elphie asked.

"Because!" Glinda walked closer to the green woman. "Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself?"

"Glinda-" Elphaba was taken aback.

"No," The blonde was angry. "Don't you realize that now he knows you're alive? Everything could be ruined all because you made a decision on a whim and went after him! You amaze me, doing something as stupid as that, being as smart as you are."

"He shot my daughter, what did you expect me to do?" Elphaba was getting angry herself.

"Boq was going to come back after me! That arrow was suppose to have been for me! We could have gotten him then!"

Elphie was silent for a time. "I didn't have any idea, I-"

"Exactly," Glinda was beyond furious. "You had no idea. Just like you had no idea how it'd make me feel when you decided to fake your death. Damit Elphie, I was just getting over it! I had accepted it and was moving on and then you just show back up here like nothing ever happened."

No retaliation, no comeback, all Elphie could do was stand there. She had seen Glinda angry before, but nothing like this. This was fury, this was hatred; an emotion that she never thought her friend was capable of. And it was all because of her.

"I didn't need you anymore." Glinda said coldly. "You know I have half a mind to believe what everyone is saying about you. Maybe you truly are wicked."

It felt like Glinda had stabbed her in the chest. Elphaba felt her own wet tears well up in her eyes. The truth was rearing its ugly head, Glinda had never forgiven Elphie for abandoning her all those years ago and it was those pent up feelings talking. To Elphaba it didn't matter, she still had said it. Glinda watched Elphaba descend back down the staircase that she had come up and slammed the door at the bottom behind her. She knew that she had hurt her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:I know, I know, I'm the most horrible person in the world for not updating in forever. I had a week of vacation and then my muse decided that they were going to have some vacation time, too. But the next chapter is finally up! I'm sure everyone is itching to know what happens so I'll stop now. R&R. Thanks!**

**Chapter Ten: Unexpected Circumstances**

Elphie stormed back down the staircase she had just come up. She was crying but she didn't want anyone, least of all Glinda, to know that. Glinda had said those awful things to her; it wasn't something that she would do. All those years ago on that fateful night at Kiamo Ko when she had "died", she had really died to Glinda and she blamed her for that. In all logical sense, Elphie had to admit if the situation were reversed she would have felt the same way but she wasn't thinking logically at the moment. Her emotions had the better of her and weren't planning on letting go any time soon. Her best friend, her only friend, had called her a wicked witch. Glinda—bubbly, sociable, friendly, popular Glinda—had called her wicked.

She couldn't even tell you where she was going; it was wherever her feet were carrying her. She didn't care anymore. Boq knew that she was alive; it'd only be a matter of time before everyone else did, too. All she could see were trees—tall and wide, stretching so high up into the turquoise sky that it hurt your neck to look up at them. She sat down with her back to one of the trunks. Daylight was running in through the canopy casting shadows and a magical feel to the wet mist that had settled there overnight. It was peaceful and quiet here, a place where she was truly alone. She couldn't hold back anymore and she didn't want to—she let the tears fall freely down her cheeks, burning them as the went, dropping silently to the soft forest floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Glinda was still livid when Aden and Fae had returned home and she jumped on them fairly quickly.

"Aden, where have you been?" Glinda asked harshly.

"It was late and we didn't want to have to walk all the way through the city in the middle of the night so we just stayed at Fae's apartment. I didn't figure you'd mind." He replied.

"Well, I do." She hotly put her hands on her hips.

Aden turned his back to his mother and faced Fae, taking her hands in his. "Go upstairs, I'll come find you after I'm done here."

She nodded in agreement and proceeded back out into the foyer and up the staircase.

Glinda followed her with her eyes and as soon as Fae was out of earshot began transferring her anger to her son's girlfriend.

"What has she done to you? You always did what you were told, I never had to come looking for you and now you're staying out all night, staying over at her apartment."

Aden was shocked and angry that his mother was doing something like this for no apparent reason. "Don't go blaming this on her. She's done nothing wrong here, and neither have I. I don't know what you're so upset about, she's your goddaughter; you know good and well that you love her, too."

Glinda walked off. She didn't want to hear anymore about anything that had to do with Elphaba. She hated her right now. What kind of a best friend was she to keep that big of a secret from her and cause her so much pain?

Aden knew something was going on with his mother; she was acting very much unlike herself. He dismissed it. He didn't want to deal with her when she was this upset. Running his hand through his dirty blonde hair as he climbed the staircase, Fae was walking down the hall when he reached the top.

"That was fast." She replied.

"Yeah, I don't know what her problem is. I've never seen her this angry before."

"You didn't happen to see my mom did you? She's not in her room." Fae asked nonchalantly.

Something seemed to click in Aden's mind almost immediately and he could tell that it had hit Fae as well.

"Uh-oh."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elphaba's tears had finally come to a halt and the small streams of fire left behind on her cheeks were beginning to subside. She began to really take in her surroundings as her wits came back to her. She knew that it had to be noon, if not later, but it still seemed like daybreak from her point of view in the forest. It definitely wasn't the path well traveled; everything was grown up around her. Elphie had no idea how she had made it to the spot she was at. She got up and brushed the leaves, dirt, and limbs off of her usual black dress. Gazing around, she had no idea which way she had came or which way was out.

"Great." She muttered to herself.

She began to walk in the direction that she thought she had come from. She had a fifty-fifty chance of getting that much right at least.

Hour after hour she walked. By now she knew that she had went the wrong way, the forest was so thick that it was close to impossible to move a foot. She cursed and muttered to herself as her dress became ripped for the umpteenth time. She had to be a sight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Something big happened. I can just feel it and trust me, I know how crazy that sounds, but I'm right." Fae said trying to hide her panic. There was no telling what had happened between the two friends. Obviously, it was big enough to run her mother off which was a feat in itself.

"You don't think they had that big of a fight do you? I mean, they're best friends. Although, it does make the most sense." Aden replied.

"I've got to go after her." Fae started down the staircase.

"How? You don't even know where she went." Aden followed suit.

"Ever since I got these new powers, it's almost like we're connected. I'll sense her. If anyone can find her, I can." She donned her cloak and grabbed her mother's broom.

"I'll try and figure out what happened here. Maybe I'll be able to get it out of my mother."

Aden grabbed her arm, pulling her back. He pulled the collar up on her cloak. "Please be careful."

She gave him a mischievous smile, so much like her mother's. "Never."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After skirting the backside of the palace and getting out of the city, Fae headed west. She wasn't quite sure what made her go in that direction but everything about her mother seemed to revolve around 'west'. She had been flying for a while and hadn't gotten any sort of sighting which didn't surprise her. Elphie would stay well hidden. She began to fly over wooded pines when her eyes became unfocused. Fae tried to shake it off but it just seemed to be getting worse. Her head began to throb and she closed her eyes. An image of her mother sitting in her room flooded her mind. Then came Glinda, and the Tin Man. What was he doing in there? She saw muddy tracks on the palace floor. She heard Glinda yelling something. She felt a wave of sadness pass over her. Oz, her head was killing her! Elphie was walking through the forest and then everything went dark.

Fae tried to keep her balance, but was only partly aware that she was as high up in the air as she was. She felt sick; her head was spinning. What had just happened? Then she was falling. She didn't feel the smooth, knotted wood of the broom beneath her. Had she let go? She couldn't take it anymore and quit fighting to stay conscious. She blacked out right before she hit the ground.

The sweet smell of pine filled her nose. Her body ached as she tried to move. Everything that had happened came back to her and she squinted her eyes tightly shut to keep from being physically sick. Finally, rolling over onto her side, she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a small cabin. As she sat up, the blanket that was covering her slid down her arm to her waist. She groaned and pressed her hand to her head.

"Don't try to do everything at once." A voice commanded as a hand softly pushed her back down on the makeshift bed. She protested.

A tall man came into focus. He had shaggy, dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was kneeling down beside her.

"Here," His voice was tough but almost soothing to her. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Fae coughed. "You're a complete stranger."

"Let's fix that. My name is Liir. Now drink this." He pushed a cup into her hands.

Whatever was in the cup was the absolute best thing she had ever tasted, but she figured that might have been because she was still pretty out of it. It seemed to relax every muscle in her body, including her mind. She let the warmth of the drink take over and fell back down on the bed. He pulled the cover back up over her.

"Liir," She sighed, trying his name out on her tongue as she drifted back into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: '…A Regime Change'**

Morning dawned bright and early the next day, but Glinda hadn't slept at all that night. It had been hours since they had had their little dispute. Okay, it wasn't a little dispute, more like an emotional catastrophe. Glinda had retreated to her voluminous room. She had been pacing, still furious. However, it seemed the more that she thought about it, the sadder she became. How had she said all those nasty things to her best friend?

'I was upset. I mean, how could she just do something like that to me? How could she leave me, thinking she was dead, and start a whole new life off Oz knows where?' Glinda was trying to come up with an excuse to ease her mind and her heart because deep down, she knew what she had done was wrong. She had acted on impulse and once all those emotions started to rear their ugly head, she couldn't stop them. It was as if a floodgate had opened and the only thing she could do to stop the rushing water was to let it out.

'Well Glinda, you sure didn't have a problem with that now did you?' She thought to herself as she caught her reflection in the mirror. The mascara from her eyelashes making little black rivers as it ran down her cheeks. It seemed like all she could do these days was cry.

Fae awoke to an empty cabin. She still felt pretty crappy, but much better than what she had felt earlier. She vaguely remembered the chain of events from the day before but knew that if it wasn't for the guy who had taken her in, it could have been much worse. Speaking of, where was he? And who was he? He seemed oddly familiar. She set her feet on the dirty floor and stood. Her muscles ached in protest from the fall. Fae's heart stopped. Where was her mother's broom? What if the stranger had taken it? What if she was stuck here? She wouldn't let that happen; she had too much to get back to now. Fae closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. 'I need that broom.' She thought to herself, over and over. She cautiously peeked one eye open and smirked as she saw the old, knotted broom hovering inches from her hand.

"Well, it looks like you are feeling much better." The stranger stated from a doorway behind her.

She wasn't startled; it was a trait she had gained over the past few months. Fae didn't reply. She wasn't sure whether or not she should trust him.

"Wondering if you should trust me, aren't you?" He asked coolly and nonchalantly. "It's alright if you don't, I probably wouldn't trust me either. You look pretty bad, to be honest. There is a river and a deep wading pool a little ways back into the woods. You should go get cleaned up."

He made a move for the broom that she held in her hand. Surprisingly, she didn't withdraw it from his reach. In fact, as he grabbed it, she could have almost swore that she saw it move the last few inches by itself. She dismissed it as she caught sight of herself in the small, cracked mirror hanging by the door. He wasn't kidding, she did look awful. Her chest-length brown hair looked as if she had small animals nesting in it and dirt covered her body, not to mention the wide rips in her dress.

"Follow the path," He stepped aside and Fae could see a small beaten down path leading back into the forest. "You'll find it about a half mile in on the right."

He tossed her a rather large cream shirt as she headed out the door. "In case you want to wash your clothes."

"Thanks." And for some reason, Fae didn't feel any uneasiness towards this stranger. "Liir, right?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Fae," She turned and headed up the path.

Elphaba had walked all night and had finally found a somewhat clear place to sleep. She had found refuge in a gigantic hollowed out root system of one of the redwoods in the forest. She had fallen asleep just before sunset and had awoken before daybreak. What was she doing out here? Yes, she was mad at Glinda, but was it worth all of this? She had walked a little ways more, pondering her thoughts, before turning around and heading back towards the palace. It would be at least a two day journey, and that was if she didn't get lost.

Words couldn't describe how good Fae felt to be clean. It seemed like it had been ages since she had taken a good bath. How long had she been gone? A couple of days? How was Aden taking all of this? And where in Oz's name was her mother? She pondered as she walked back down the beaten path, the shirt sticking to her body as the wind whipped around her. She mended her dress as best she could upon her return to the cabin and hung it on a tree limb to dry.

"So, do you want to tell me how exactly you fell out of the sky?" Liir asked, sitting down on the log beside her.

"I'm not exactly sure myself." Fae tried to remember those few moments before she had blacked out. "It was almost as if something had come over me; like I wasn't myself. I didn't even know I had let go. All I could see were these images in my head."

Liir paused, thinking. "You were probably having a vision."

Fae looked at him skeptically. "I mean, seriously, I thought that was just an old crone's tale."

"Well, it's not entirely likely, especially since you are from magical descent." He replied, breaking a small twig in half and drawing in the dirt at his feet.

"Maybe…wait. How do you know that I'm from magical descent?" Fae asked.

"You're related to the witch. You might as well be her twin." He looked her in the eyes.

"You knew her?" Fae was intrigued.

"Yes. I spent a lot of my life as a young boy with her. She took care of me, well in a way." Liir responded.

Fae was confused. How come her mother hadn't ever told her about him before? Surely, she had just done it out of pity.

"She's your mother." Liir stated surely.

"I'm looking for her. She took off." Fae replied.

"Just like her." Liir breathed.

"Clearly, we are talking about two different people. My mother wouldn't just abandon anyone." Fae said.

"Then, why are you looking for her?" Liir asked.

"Thanks again for saving my life, but I've got to get going." Fae grabbed her dress and headed for the cabin.

"You're more like her than you know." Liir watched her walk off.

Fae trudged back through the forest for a while, more because she had forgotten about the broom in her hand than anything. 'How dare he judge my mother like that,' Fae thought to herself. 'She would never do such a thing.'

'Then why are you looking for her?' Liir's ran cut into her thoughts like a knife.

And Fae thought, just for a second, how well did she really know her mother? She remembered the broom and kicked off from the ground, somewhat distraught and confused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aden didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't recall the last time he had been alone like this; Fae had been gone for several days now and his mother was still locked up in her room. Aden knew that she was torn up about what she had done, whether she would admit it or not.

He sat down in an armchair in the library—somewhere where he wouldn't be disturbed. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He missed her. He missed Fae. Where was she and why hadn't she returned home yet?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elphaba had made her way back to the outskirts of the city. Even though she had returned from the forest, she wasn't going back, not to the Palace and not to Glinda.

'Maybe you truly are wicked.' The words her best friend had spat still stung.

She would have to wait until nightfall to try and do anything; that was good, she didn't know what she was going to do anyway. Elphie sat perched in a tree several feet off of the ground. No one would see her up here; after all, she blended in perfectly. And it was a good thing too, because at about that time a wagon pulled up from down then yellow brick road, squeaking as it went. He was a haggard farmer off to trade in the city, from the looks of his dirt stained clothes and the plethora of vegetables protruding from the old, rickety cart. The horse that was pulling it didn't seem much more stable himself. Elphaba imagined the kind of life this man had, what he had been through. Did he have a family? Did they help him?

She was so engrossed in her fantasy that she didn't notice the staunt frame of an older woman and her two children coming up the road from the other direction.

"Going to sell in the city?" The woman asked with a fleeting yet kind tone to her voice.

"Yes." The man answered back, his voice gruff with years of hardships.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I've heard talk and lots of it. From what I've heard Lady Glinda has gone mad. Did you hear her speech a few weeks back? Defending the wicked witch, she was. Said she was her friend. The townspeople are planning to take over at nightfall. They're going to storm the castle and well, lord knows what they'll do to her and her son." The woman spoke quickly. "Me and mine are getting out of there for the time being, going to stay with relatives. I suggest that you turn back home and do the same."

"Will they kill her?" The man asked.

"I don't know, but they aren't happy. Nothing good will come of this, I can assure you." The woman grabbed her little boy by the hand and continued on up the road and out of sight.

Elphaba couldn't believe what she had just heard. The people had turned on Glinda. She had stuck up for her and now she was in for the same fate that had befallen the green woman years earlier. She was no longer Glinda the Good Witch of the North.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Be Careful What You Wish For**

The sun was beginning to set as Fae touched down outside of a small little village in Munchkinland. She was far from home and far from the Emerald City. There was no way that she could make it back at any decent hour, besides, she wasn't leaving until she found her mother. She shrank her broomstick, a handy little trick that her mother had shown her, and put it in her pocket. It wasn't the first impression that she wanted to make, being a witch. She walked down a gravel path, the small rocks crunching underneath her feet. She was about to enter into the village when she realized that she was in a black dress very similar to her mother's; also, not good for first impressions. She stepped behind a tree and thought hard. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a pair of jeans and a green long sleeved v-neck shirt.

'I'm beginning to get the hang of this magic thing.' She thought to herself.

She pulled at the tie in her hair, letting it fall down around her face and scrunched it up a few times. That was one thing that she had gotten from her father; her hair always seemed to look good no matter what it went through and she was very thankful.

Fae, finally, made her way into the streets of the little town. Lamps were lit and lights were strung everywhere, it seemed like they were going to have a festival of some kind. There were people milling about in the street everywhere Fae looked. Most of them small, but there were a few average sized Munchkins as well. Fae caught sight of a blonde haired stranger and thought of Aden.

'I miss him, so much.' She thought to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The streets in the Emerald City were oddly vacant at this time of afternoon, the sun making everything glint and glitter with a green hue. Only a few people, innocent and clueless, remained walking in the streets. They did not know of the horror that would be unfolding in this very place in a few hours.

Most of the citizens of Oz were gathered in a closed pub not too far from the Palace, they had been discussing their plan of action since lunchtime.

"I just don't understand why we can't just all rush in at once." A man said.

"Are you stupid? The guards would kill us all on the spot, spreading out we at least have a shot." Another called back.

"And the element of surprise."

"I don't know why all of you continue to argue." A smooth voice replied. "I have already told you, get the son and you'll get to the daughter, get to the daughter and you'll get to the Wicked Witch."

"But you said that we couldn't kill her." Another man huffed.

"No. The witch is mine. The others you can do whatever you want with. I believe the daughter is very beautiful for some of you who can't think about anything else."

There were catacalls and other obscene noises and words echoed throughout the bar.

"Quiet!" The voice yelled. "Our plan is set, you know your jobs; now all we have to do is wait for the sun to go down."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elphaba had no clue as to what she was going to do. She couldn't just let her friend die, no matter how mad she was at her. And Aden, he was at risk too. She thought of Fae. If she is in there when the palace is sieged, they'll kill her too. What was she going to do? She couldn't just waltz into the city and ask them to stop. Her appearance would just make matters worse. But she couldn't just sit here…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - 

Fae smiled as she watched the throng of people dance and sing in the large crowd that had gathered in the town square. They were all so happy. She stopped at a street side merchant and got something to eat.

"I've never seen you around here before, where are you from honey?" The pleasant old lady asked her.

"I'm from the Vinkus, but I'm staying in the City with my boyfriend. I needed a break, so I'm traveling." Fae smiled.

"Oh, that's definitely not a place that I would like to be tonight." The old woman replied and wiped off the apple she held in her hand.

"Why is that?" Fae asked curiously.

"A man made of tin came into town a few weeks ago and got some supporters. He said that he was going to overrun the Palace and take over the City. Mentioned something about the royal family going insane, I think." The lady replied nonchalantly.

Fae's mouth fell open and she suddenly had lost her appetite. "What?"

"Wasn't too happy, he was. Outright furious. He gave a speech in the middle of the square and said that anyone who wanted a chance to kill the two witches of Oz should follow him back to the city. It was suppose to be happening a dark tonight. But it's a good thing that you're traveling. A pretty young thing like you has no business there." She smiled.

"Oh my gosh," Fae dropped her food and paid the lady. "Thank you, for telling me. I'm sorry to rush out like this but I've got to go."

Fae ran down the street as fast as her feet would carry her. As soon as she was out of sight, she pulled out the broom, enlarged it and was speeding along through the sky; the last bit of light had just disappeared behind the mountains.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mom," Aden had found his mother lying on her bed, blankly staring at the wall.

"Mom, are you alright?" He asked.

Glinda just turned her head away from him; she didn't want to face what she had done.

"Look, I know something happened between you and Elphie, something big. But it's over now, it's in the past. You've got to let it go and try and move on; fix what needs to be fixed." Aden placed his hand on his mother's back and felt her start to sob.

"I can't believe that I said all of those awful things." Glinda sat up and wiped at her face, her voice cracking with emotion. "Elphie probably hates me and I don't blame her. I'm so stupid. I get her back and now I'll probably never see her again."

Aden tried to comfort her. "That's ridiculous. You two are best friends, nothing can come between you. You've just got to apologize and move on."

"Is Fae furious with me too?" Glinda asked calming down a little.

"Fae isn't here, she went after her mother, but I doubt she would be. She's the most understanding and forgiving person I've ever met." Aden smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well that she did not get from her mother, I can assure you." Glinda replied.

"C'mon Mom, let it go, we've got other things that we need to worry about." Aden said.

"Oh really? Like what?" Glinda asked just as a loud boom was heard from downstairs followed by a deafening racket.

The members of the royal family walked to the window and saw hundreds, even thousands, of people pouring into the palace. They were armed with pitchforks and torches and other destructive items.

Glinda and Aden looked at each other with a sense of fear. They knew why they had come. Glinda's speech had backfired and now they were both going to pay for it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Go! GO!" Fae urged the broom as much as she could, but she still knew that she was at least an hour away from the City. So much could happen. She tried not to think about it as the cold wind pierced her body and her hands ached from the grip she had on the wooden handle. All she could think about was Aden and Glinda and what could be happening to them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

**Chapter Thirteen: Destruction **

"C'mon Mom!" Aden pushed the door to Glinda's room open and taking her hand, pulled her out behind him. They didn't have much time and he knew it. Mobs didn't exactly move at a slow pace.

He headed down the hallway several doors until he came to the library. Once the two of them were safely inside, Aden locked the door. He didn't want to be too obvious that this was the room that they had gone into.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Glinda asked as her son shuffled through some books on one of the many shelves that lined the walls of the monstrous room.

He didn't answer right away. Aden just kept shuffling and searching, muttering to himself every now and then and moving from bookcase to bookcase.

"Here it is." He said finally, picking up a tattered, old book about the fiscal history of Oz. He walked over to the farthest bookcase from the door and stopped at the third from the bay window.

Glinda was about to ask Aden if he was feeling all right but as he sat the book on the opposite side of the right bookend, the bookcase slid back to reveal a large, dark opening in the wall. She could see an old, stone staircase leading down into the depths of what, she wasn't exactly sure.

"Oh my." Glinda said in amazement.

"Get in." Aden told her.

She looked as though he had just told her to step into a fire, but quickly obeyed when she heard a beating on the door. Once Glinda was standing on the top of the staircase, Aden quickly grabbed the book and jumped next to his mother before the bookcase slammed quickly shut, immersing them in total darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elphie sat restless in the tree, trying to come up with something to do, anything to do. There was no way that she was going to let Glinda and Aden die—that she was sure about. And what if Fae was in there? She wasn't going to lose her either. Elphie was lost in her thoughts when she heard loud shouts and angry voices. It had started. What could she do? Fae had her broom…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Fae could see the Emerald City, finally. It was pitch black now, which was good and meant that she would be able to get into the gates unnoticed. She was shivering from the cold and pulled her cloak tighter around her. The closer that Fae got to the City the brighter the glow of flames grew. Everything was on fire. Buildings, trees, and carts all were set ablaze and the smoke pierced the sky with grey, disappearing into the night. Fae became horror struck as she touched down and walked through the unmanned guard shacks.

"Oh sweet Oz…" Fae exclaimed in shock to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Aden, where are we?" Glinda asked, treading lightly through the dark stone corridor.

"I'm not really sure. It's somewhere around Southstairs, I found it back when I was little. If I remember right, it leads out of the Palace gates and comes out by the south end of the river." Aden ducked as he walked underneath a fallen beam.

They walked a little way in silence, the darkness pressing in around them. Aden wasn't showing much emotion, but Glinda could feel his uneasiness.

"She'll be fine honey." Glinda told him.

"I hope you're right mom, I really do." Aden replied. "Because if she got any word of this, wherever she is, she'll come running as fast as she can."

"She'll be okay, she can take care of her self." Glinda said softly. "Don't worry so much."

"They'll be after her, I know it." Aden's voice had such an air of worry that Glinda felt her heart break for her son.

"Hey," she put her hand on his shoulder and made him face her. "If I know anything about Fae, it's that she's a fighter. She's a damn good one at that. She's tough. And if she does get captured, her mom will bring hell fire to whoever's responsible. Elphie will be looking out for her too."

Aden smiled feebly, trying to be as hopeful as possible.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fae stayed out in the shadows, trying to stay out of as much as possible. There was smaller mobs and pilfers running around and breaking into everything. She could feel their hatred and anger, but she didn't know why they felt that way. They couldn't accept the truth and that made Fae feel sorry for them. She was crouched behind a brick wall, shielded from the view of passerbys.

"Hey baby." A drunken voice came from behind her.

Fae turned quickly and saw a very strong, very drunk man standing behind her. She turned to run, but he grabbed her arm before she had the chance.

"Where are you going?" He slurred out.

"Get off of me." Fae said calmly.

He tightened his grip on her arm causing Fae to whimper in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man stumbled forward and Fae became overwhelmed by the alcohol on his breath.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"What good is that going to do?" He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. "No one is going to hear you. They are all too busy destroying the Palace to care anyways."

Fae protested and fought against him, but she was no match. He was easily double her weight and had almost 6 inches on her.

"No! Stop!" She screamed. "Aden!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Elphie was circling the outskirts of the City, trying to find a way in without being seen. She had to get to Glinda. She wasn't going to lose her again. She had just came to a stop behind a bush when she felt her mind fog over and she heard Fae's screams and saw what looked like the alleyway behind a bar.

"Fae," Elphie changed directions and went as fast as her feet could carry her, not caring if she was seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

They had been walking through the tunnel for almost a half hour now and the darkness was starting to creep Glinda out. She had just stepped into a puddle when she thought she heard a voice.

"What is it?" Aden asked, sensing that she had stopped.

Glinda was silent and had to brace herself against the wall as the vision overtook her.

Aden came close to see her face. Glinda's eyes were clouded over and then just as suddenly they snapped back to reality and Aden saw pure anger in his mother's face.

"What?" He asked again.

Glinda didn't answer, just stomped forward, her heels pounding hard on the stone floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Fae felt the grit and dirt on her face. Pain was searing through her body as she lay on the ground shivering. Her eyes were unfocused from the tears and the pain. She tried to move, but couldn't. She tried to call for help, but it was useless. She closed her eyes and felt the cold, wet ground beneath her. Aden's smiling face came to her mind. Oh, how she wished he were here, that she could see him. Fae needed to feel him hold her and needed his strength to calm her. She saw Glinda and hoped that she was all right. Her mother was the last image to come to her mind. She could almost swear her face was real, that she was there with her.

"Oh, honey…" Elphaba's voice broke upon seeing her daughter lying there on the ground, broken and bleeding.

"Mommy?" Fae sounded so wounded and hurt.

Elphaba sat down on the pavement beside her and lifted her into her arms. Fae rested her head on her mother's chest and inhaled her familiar scent.

"Fae, I'm so sorry." She kissed her on the head. "I'm going to get you out of here. You'll be fine, I promise."

Elphie rose to her feet, Fae passed out in her arms. She pulled her broom out of Fae's cloak, enlarged it and flew off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Damaged

Wow! I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I've been in a rut for quite some time. I can't seem to figure out the intricate details of how I want this story to end. I would really appreciate your feedback! It encourages me to keep going! If you would like to share any ideas about the ending of this story, please PM me! Thanks again!

**Chapter Fourteen: Damaged**

The moon was bright, illuminating the treetops of the forest as Elphaba flew through the night air, Fae in her arms. She pulled the cloak tighter around Fae as the air became frosty. There was only one place that Elphaba could think of to take her daughter. It was safe, hidden away from everything and everyone. She began her descent from high above the clouds and gently touched down in a small clearing deep in the forest. Elphaba dropped her broom to the ground and adjusted Fae in her arms, shivering slightly.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"There was no where else I could bring her that I knew she would be safe." Elphaba replied.

"And what makes you think that I would take her in?" The voice stepped out from the shadows.

"You have once already." Elphaba looked her son in the eyes. "Please, Liir. She is your family, you wouldn't turn your back on her would you?"

He came closer and looked at his sister. "You did to me." His voice wasn't accusing her of anything, just simply stating a fact.

"I didn't mean to and I'm sorry about that." Elphaba spoke quickly. "You'd have to understand the circumstances, but I don't have time to explain them right now. This isn't about our relationship, it's about Fae, and while she may be involved in the resentment that you have towards me, this isn't about that. She's hurt and I need her to be somewhere I know that she'll be safe. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't truly need your help."

Liir paused for a moment taking in everything his mother had just told him. She was right and he knew it. He could hear the desperation in her voice, the fear.

He reached out and took his sister in his arms, her head falling onto his shoulder.

"Thank you," Elphie sighed gratefully.

"I don't blame you for leaving me when I was young." Liir admitted.

Elphaba picked her broom up from the forest floor and looked back at him.

"We will talk about everything when I return, I promise." Elphie paused. " But if I don't, tell her everything. She has the right to know."

"I will; I'll take care of her." Liir replied and began walking back to his cabin.

For once, Elphaba was at peace with at least one thing. Her daughter was safe; that was really all she cared about. Well, that and saving her best friend. The glow from the City was still visible from this great a distance and as she flew through the air.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Glinda and Aden had finally reached the end of the passageway and stood at a bend of the Vinkus River that ran through the City. Aden was busy concealing the entrance to the tunnel when he heard a ripping sound from behind him. Glinda had begun to tear layers from her ball gown.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Aden was a little shocked. He would've never thought that his mother would do such a thing.

"I won't be able to get around very quickly in this dress now will I." She replied, ripping down to the last layer and throwing the excess fabric into the shrubbery next to them. "I'm hoping it will keep me from being as noticeable, as well." Glinda had to get across the City. She wasn't going to leave Fae there.

"So what now?" Aden had finished his job and walked over to his mother.

Glinda looked away from her son and at the destruction that the mob had caused throughout the City. She didn't have the heart to tell him what had happened. She began walking briskly into the heart of the City, with Aden in tow. She knew that they needed to be cautious but her fear for Fae was beginning to throw all of the logic out her mind. They moved quickly, staying in the less conspicuous parts of town and hiding occasionally behind abandoned vendor carts when mobs passed within close proximity. They had made it safely through the most difficult part of their journey and now Glinda could barely contain herself. The pair was crouched behind a marble statue of the Lurlina, directly across from the alleyway in Glinda's vision.

"It's right there, but I can't see from this position." Glinda huffed aggregately.

"What? What's right there?" Asked Aden, rather confused.

He wasn't met with an answer, however, because his mother was running across the yellow bricks that lined the road into the dark alleyway.

"Mom!" Aden yelled, and quickly followed her.

Glinda was surprisingly fast and Aden didn't catch up to her until she had entered the small, dark space behind the bar. He saw her look around frantically and fall to her knees, hitting the ground with her small fists.

"Damnit! She was supposed to be here! I saw her!" Glinda couldn't contain her anger or worry any longer.

Aden put his hands on her shoulders and faced her. "What are you talking about? Who was supposed to be here?"

Glinda began to loose control and she couldn't face her son.  
"What is wrong?" Aden asked seriously, but calmly. "Mom?"

He lifted her chin until he could look at her face. She was fighting back tears and he saw fear behind those bright cerulean eyes.

"It was Fae." Glinda began to explain. "She was here. She was the one I saw in my vision. There was a man, he-"

"He what?" Aden searched for some meaning in her eyes. "What happened to her?"

"She was raped." Glinda's voice was barely audible. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

Aden fell from the squatting position he had been in back onto the ground and his face was blank. He couldn't believe it. No. These things don't happen to people like her. She doesn't deserve this! He was quickly brought back to reality by his mother's scream. He looked up, jolted out of his thoughts, and saw a rather strong man who had his mother held fast in his arms. Aden quickly rose and went to punch the captor but another man who had heard the commotion kicked him in the ribs before he had the chance.

"Aden!" Glinda screamed as her son fell to the ground in pain.

"Well, look who it is." The accomplice surveyed Glinda struggling to break free from her captor's hold. "Her Lady Goodness."

The second man came close to her face and she flinched, pulling away from him.

He grabbed her face roughly and forced her to look at him.

"The Master will be pleased. Not exactly what we'd had in mind, but seeing as the girl was no use of us anymore, this will do just fine." He laughed menacingly.

"What did you do with her?" Glinda spat at him, jerking her head out of his grasp.

"Ah, well, you see she was barely alive and it just pained the Master to see her in such a state so we put her out of her misery." He replied chuckling, enjoying her pain.

"No!" Aden tackled him, knocking him to the ground and rendering him unconscious.

Glinda's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't be. No, Glinda refused to believe it. Aden turned to advance on the man holding his mother again when he was blindly shot from behind. It stung. He reached behind his back and pulled a green, fuzzy ended dart from his neck, just before he collapsed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Boq sat in the pub, still, his tin frame glinting in the firelight. His supporters were out doing their jobs, destroying the City but had yet to find their emerald prize. He drained the mug sitting in front of him and through it against the wall, the pent up rage of years of ridicule bubbling dangerously to the surface.

"Sir," A follower knelt at the Tin Man's feet.

"Why are you bothering me?" He did not even look at the smaller man. "This had better be worthwhile."

"Master, the girl," The man was young and unsure of his words. "She was raped by a drunkard in the alley."

Boq snorted at this. "Well, not exactly what I had in mind but all the more reason to piss off the witch. It shouldn't take her long when she finds that out."

The man looked at the floor and spoke uneasily. "That isn't all. Sir, the witch, she came and took her away before we could get our hands on her."

"What?!" Boq shrieked, furious.

"But we did capture Lady Glinda and her son." He replied quickly to hope to quell the anger that would surely be directed at him.

Two guards drug in an unconscious Aden and a struggling Glinda. Boq's anger, as hoped, was quickly lessened when he saw his two new hostages. He smiled and walked over to Glinda.

"We meet again, my sweet." He stood in front of her.

Her eyes were full of hatred and she glared at him, her mouth taped shut. Boq ran his metal fingers through her blonde curls and smirked, while Glinda jerked away as best she could. Boq laughed and motioned to the guards to throw them into the basement. He was pleased and knew that it would only be a matter of time now, before the witch arrived to save her precious friend and he would finally get his revenge on them both.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Liir had returned back to his small cabin and put Fae in his bed. He covered her with a blanket and stepped outside to stoke the small fire that had burnt down in his absence. He sat on a log and watched the crimson ashes float up and disappear into the air as he thought of his unusual childhood. It wasn't long before he heard some commotion from the cabin and got up to investigate. He walked in the door and heard Fae screaming in her sleep. Liir crossed the room and sat on the bed, placing his hand on her chest. She shot upright and coward away from him, trembling.

"It's just me." His eyes held her gaze even in the darkness.

"Liir?" She asked shaken up. "Wh-How did I get here?"

"The witch brought you here." Liir replied.

Fae was extremely confused. "Why would she bring me here? How does she even know about you?"

Liir sighed and look away. "I'm her son."

Fae looked as if he had slapped her across the face. "Wh-What?"

"She is my mother as well." He admitted.

"You are my brother?" Fae really wasn't looking for an answer, just trying to grasp the concept.

Liir nodded.

Fae shook her head. "I don't have time for this. I have to get back to the Emerald City."

"That really isn't such a good idea. You're still too weak." Liir told her.

"I don't care. I have to get back there. They have Glinda and Aden held hostage, I saw them in my sleep. Oz knows what they'll do to them." Fae began to get out of the bed. As she stood, she fell back down and Liir caught her in his arms.

"You're fine?" He asked her again, sarcastically. "And aren't you suppose to have some sort of severe psychological trauma because of what happened?"

Fae pulled herself up again and walked a few steps, shakily, towards the door.

"If I don't get back there and I loose my mother, my godmother, and my boyfriend, I _will _have severe psychological trauma." She spoke in an aggravated tone.

"How do you know it's not you they are after?" He inquired.

"It doesn't matter if they are or not, I'm not just going to leave Glinda, Mother, and Aden there to die." She was determined.

"If you want to go, that's fine. But I'm coming with you." Liir knew it would be useless arguing with her. She was too much like Elphie, fierce and incredibly stubborn. "I'm not going to let you get yourself killed. She'd never forgive me."

"Really?" Fae was taken aback at getting her way so quickly and genuinely surprised and touched by his gesture.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

**Chapter Fifteen: Hide And Seek**

Glinda rubbed the dirt off of her face and tried to focus her eyes in the darkness that surrounded them. She and Aden had been tossed into the basement, but it seemed more of a cellar than anything. The floor was dirt and the walls were a pitiful excuse of wood planks thrown together, no doubt in haste and drunken stupor. From what she could see, there were several crates stacked in random assortment around the room filled with liquor and beer. The only source of light was coming in through a small opening in the crooked, disfigured boards that didn't mesh with the foundation above.

Glinda stood and removed the tape that held her quiet, wincing a little at the sting of pain. She tossed it on the ground and walked over to Aden who was still lying in the heap that he had landed in.

"Aden," She called his name and softly shook him. It did no good. He was out cold. It was better this way, Glinda thought. He would have to face reality soon enough, a reality without the one person that he truly cared about. This was a nightmare that wasn't going to go away. She shifted him into a more comfortable position and sat by him, not knowing what to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Beer. It is a wonderful invention. You know it once saved my life?" An incredibly drunk man slurred to his equally drunk friend who was passed out next to him.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She was hidden behind a hedge, the verdigris of her skin blending perfectly with the shrubbery around her. She was trying to find some piece of information as to where Glinda might've been. So far she'd had no luck, learning only of the dim-witted actions of the two men in front of her, now both snoring away. Elphie quietly grunted in frustration and knew that she didn't have much time to rescue her friend if she had been caught, which she somewhat expected. Glinda was never one to stay concealed for very long, no matter how hard she tried.

She was about to try a new location when a pair of men walked past the hedge. Elphaba ducked, hoping that she hadn't been spotted.

"What was his reaction to loosing the girl?" The thicker of the two men asked.

"He was furious, of course, that the witch had been so close and not apprehended." The second of the two replied, unaware that he was in reaching distance of what they had been searching for all night. "His mood lightened when Lady Glinda and her son were brought in, though."

"Well, I would imagine. He's wanted to finish her off ever since the speech she gave. You know, I still can't believe that she defended-" His voice slipped out of earshot, but Elphaba didn't have to use her imagination to figure out the rest of the sentence.

So they were captured. 'Just my luck.' Elphie thought. 'Nothing is ever easy.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

"How long will it take us to get there?" Fae asked, pulling her chestnut hair back into a ponytail.

Liir had put out the fire and was gathering things that they might need.

"If we hurry, about an hour." He tossed her a dark cloak to keep her hidden during their voyage. "Do you think that you'll be able to make it there on a run?"

Fae knew that it was highly unlikely but she wasn't going to admit that to him. "I'll be fine."

Liir donned a cloak of his own and attached a knife to his belt and then they were off. The night was dark with little moonlight penetrating through the leaves to help guide their journey. Luckily, Liir knew his way through the forest like the back of his hand, barely moving the brush as he went. Fae was jumping over logs, keeping up with a gracefulness and agility that surprised even herself. She could feel the stiffness in her muscles and the ache of her body mounting but she ignored it and stayed close her brother. Brother. How weird she felt saying that. Liir was her brother, her mother's son. She was extremely confused as to why her mother never mentioned him before. She put it out of her head, she didn't have time for it right now and frankly, she didn't want to believe it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This is useless." Glinda sighed to herself. She had been trying to figure out how they could get out of this situation that they had fallen into. Whatever Boq had planned couldn't be good. She kicked an empty crate in a very unladylike manner, sending it skidding a few feet across the room.

"Hey! Watch it!" A voice yelled.

Glinda froze.

A pair of gleaming eyes was visible in the shadows of the other side of the room. They began moving towards Glinda and she caught her breath in fear and slowly backed away.

"What? Did I scare you?" The figure had come into the dim moonlight peeking into the room and sat down. It was a Cat.

Glinda let out a sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure who or what you were."

"I am Tom Tom." He greeted her with a sense of wisdom and an air of calm about him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Glinda."

"No, the pleasure is all mine." Glinda responded, her social graces taking over.

"I understand that you are stuck here." Tom Tom's grey eyes flitted around the room.

"Yes, we were captured by Boq and imprisoned here. I'm not sure what they are going to do to us." Glinda stated.

"Us?" Tom Tom asked curiously.

Glinda motioned to Aden, who was still unconscious on the floor.

"Ah, Master Aden." Tom Tom replied, walking over to his still form. He examined him for a minute, poking his whiskers here and there. "He was shot with a dart?"

Glinda nodded.

"He should wake in a few hours, the drug usually doesn't take too long to leave the system." Tom Tom perched himself on top of a crate so that he would be more level with Glinda's face.

"I'm afraid that we may not have a few hours." Glinda spoke with a slight sense of fear.

"I may not be of much assistance but I will do my best to help you."

"You aren't a prisoner here too?" Glinda questioned.

"No," he replied. "I don't speak much around humans. Just an old habit from the Banns, I suspect. They think that I am simply a cat. They keep me around to chase the mice away."

Glinda was grateful. "Would you mind helping us?"

"Not at all," Tom Tom replied. "It would be an honor. Just tell me what to do."

Glinda smiled. "I need you to find a friend of mine and let her know where I am. I suspect that she is in the forest somewhere."

"How will I know her?" He asked, listening attentively.

"She is green." Glinda replied.

Tom Tom looked a little startled.

"But Lady Glinda, surely you know that Miss Elphaba was killed over twenty years ago?" He told her. Elphie knew widely by all of the Animals.

Glinda paused. "She is still alive, Tom Tom. But you mustn't tell anyone, I think she is what Boq wants to find."

The Cat was stunned at the news. After a few minutes of processing this new information, he looked back at Glinda. "Of course. I will tell no one." He jumped gracefully a few feet to another series of crates and stopped at the small crack and turned back to her.

"But I must say, it is nice to have her back." Glinda recognized a smile on the Cat's face just as he slipped out.

"I just hope it stays that way."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

**I owe this chapter to Crazy Homeschooler who gave me the kick I needed to get back on track with this story! Thank you so much! Reviews make me smile! )**

**Chapter Sixteen: One Simple Task**

Fae slumped down the trunk of a tall redwood tree and sat panting on the ground. Liir knelt down by the small stream and tossed the cool water on his face. He knew that their journey thus far had been extremely hard on her, even if she wouldn't admit it. He had made them stop and rest.

"Are you alright?" He asked sitting down beside Fae.

Her breathing had begun to resume a normal rhythm and she stretched her legs out in front of her trying to relieve the stiffness of her muscles.

"I'll be fine." She replied. "How far are we from the City?"

"We're about halfway there." Liir responded, stretching his neck.

Fae was in disbelief. "Only halfway?"

He studied her face. She couldn't hide from his gaze; he always seemed to know everything without Fae having to admit one word. Maybe, he was telling the truth about being her brother.

Liir stood and brushed off his pants. "I'm going to go on, you need to stay here and rest."

Fae rose to her feet when she realized that he was going to leave her. "No! I'm fine, I can make it!"

"No, you can't. You're not strong enough and it would be better if I went ahead and got to them as soon as possible, unless you want me to hang back with you and take an extra day? Stop being stubborn." He didn't mean it as an insult and she didn't take it as one.

Fae sighed reluctantly and looked at him a little defeated. "How do I get out of here?"

"You just keep following this path all the way out." He explained. "If for some reason, you stray off of it, just find a river and follow it downstream. They all run into the City eventually."

"I'm not exactly sure where they are, my vision wasn't very clear, but it was dark like maybe a tunnel or a cellar." Fae relayed what she remembered to him. "But you should find Glinda and Aden. Just, get them out of there, wherever they are. They can't stay in the City, it's not safe, especially not for them."

"What about Elphaba? She went after them as well." Liir reminded her.

This did make Fae feel a little better. "Find her if you can. No doubt they'll be after her though, too. Just try to stay out of sight."

"They don't know me. I'll be just another villager." Liir reassured her.

"Just be careful." Fae told him.

"I will, and you as well. I don't want to have to come back and save you too." He was almost smiling.

Fae faked offense, but smiled. Liir turned, his cloak catching in the breeze making a shushing sound, and he was gone. She drank from the stream and rested for a bit longer. The darkness seemed to press in closer around her and she became more aware of the distant noises and sounds emanating from the shadows. Fae blocked them from her mind as best she could and started down the path again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

It was only about an hour later when Liir found himself at the unguarded gates of the Emerald City. He had only been there a few times before and quite a long time ago, but he didn't recognize it at all. It seemed to be red and orange instead of green. Some of the buildings were on fire and others had been burned to the ground, their embers glowing and pulsating in hot masses. The air was filled with the smell of smoke and a thin fog of it was still in sight. He coughed and stayed close to the outside wall, crouching behind the cover of hedges and buildings, making his way slowly around the perimeter of the City.

The mob that had stormed the Palace almost three hours ago had lost their intensity and passion and had lapsed into uncertainty. Liir noticed that most of the Ozians were just mingling with each other and waiting for something to happen. 'Great,' he thought to himself. 'Just what we need, a thousand or so by standers on every corner.' It made him uneasy and hoped that it didn't interfere with their plan. His steps became more cautious as he stalked quietly from building to bush to building. He had to quickly duck into the shrubbery when a pair of rouge Palace guards came strolling around the side of the merchant shop where he was hiding. They passed within inches of his hiding spot and stopped. Liir was holding his breath. He closed his eyes and felt something move behind him. There was a sharp intake of breath as he was about to yelp out of surprise, but was stifled quickly by a strong, bony hand. What seemed like hours passed before the guards resumed their stroll and moved away from the bush where the pair was concealed. Liir felt his heart race as he turned around to see who or what was behind him. At first, he was only met with shadows, but he could make out the profile of someone in the hedge with him.

There was a gasp of surprise and then Liir felt himself being jerked towards the person.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" An all too familiar voice quietly yelled at him.

"Elphie?" Liir was in disbelief that he had run into her so quickly.

"You were supposed to be watching Fae!" She had him by the collar of his shirt, inches from her own green skin.

"I-I was but then she had a vision of Glinda and Aden being captured and wanted to help." He stuttered.

He saw fear and anger well up in Elphaba's brown eyes. "You mean she's here?"

Liir paused. "No, she's still in the forest she couldn't keep up and-"

Elphie cut him off. "You left her in the forest?!" She yelled rather loudly.

Liir was taken aback and sat there in surprise as Elphaba scolded him.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" She whispered angrily. "I gave you one simple task, to keep her safe, and not only do you agree to bring her here but you left her alone in the forest! She's a sitting Duck out there! She can't defend herself or run away, she's injured!"

"What was I suppose to do? Sit there with her while you ran off to save your best friend? She wanted to help." Liir retorted.

"She's in no condition to help, mentally or physically!" Elphaba lashed him with her words.

"Well, if it wasn't for you running off we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Liir yelled with surprising force.

For once, Elphaba was silent. She seemed to be fighting an internal battle that Liir could only witness.

"She loves them and couldn't just stand by and let them die." He whispered, his tone softer. "What do you expect? She is your daughter after all."

Elphaba took in his words and it looked to Liir as if she accepted them. He was right and she knew it.

"C'mon." She motioned to him and began moving again. "We have to find them, the quicker the better. Hopefully, it'll be soon and we can keep her from ever having to step foot in this wretched place." Elphaba tried to mask the fear in her voice with determination, but it was there and Liir could still hear it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tom Tom hadn't stopped moving yet. The cover of night had made it extremely simple to get out of the City unnoticed but no one would have stopped him anyway; to them he was an ordinary cat. He had ran as fast as his four legs would carry him ever since leaving the cellar and he was about a mile or two into the forest now, he suspected. A kind of eerie mist hung in the air and it made him shiver. He didn't want to go any further into the forest, for fear of missing his intended target. He climbed one of the smaller trees, which was still a considerable height, and perched himself on a branch. He could see for about a hundred yards in all directions. If Elphaba passed anywhere near here, he wouldn't miss her.

Tom Tom kept at his vigil for nearly a half hour before he could make out the figure of someone approaching below his tree. It was a woman and Tom Tom recognized the dark hair and black cloak. He immediately sprung and ran down the tree.

"Miss Elphaba! Miss Elphaba!" He called to the woman and ran up to her side. He regretted it immediately, realizing that this wasn't the woman he was searching for. Her skin was a normal, yet slightly darker color.

Tom Tom quickly turned and began to scamper away but the woman pursued him.

"What did you say?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Tom Tom just looked at her and meowed, hoping to fool her into thinking that she had heard things.

"I heard you." She knelt to the ground so that her eyes were level with his. Tom Tom couldn't help but noticed how much of a resemblance this stranger bore to the green skinned woman. "I'm not an idiot. You're a Cat. I heard you."

Tom Tom just turned his head to the side, hoping to convince her with his act, but had an inkling that it wasn't going to do much good.

She huffed, partly out of frustration, partly out of exhaustion, and looked away. He saw a steel determination in her eyes when she looked at him again.

"My mother's name. You said my mother's name. What do you want with her?"

"Your mother?" Tom Tom spoke out of shock.

Fae's gaze softened as the Cat spoke; she wasn't crazy. "Yes, what business do you have with her?"

He gazed at her for a minute, choosing his words wisely before speaking. "I was sent to find her by a friend. They need her help. Do you know where she is?"

"No," The Cat detected a hint of sadness in her eyes.

She paused as realization hit her. _Glinda_. "Did Lady Glinda send you? Is she the one who is in trouble?"

"Yes," Tom Tom replied. "She and her son are the prisoners of Boq, an egotistical maniac who is bent on getting his revenge. He has them imprisoned in the basement of the Peach and Kidney. She needs your help."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

**Chapter Seventeen: The Blonde and the Powerful **

Glinda sat by her son's side in their dark prison. His presence, even if it was unconscious, was comforting to her. She placed a hand on his chest and felt the familiar rise and fall of his breath and the slow, steady thud of his heart. She wanted to check to make sure he was still alive. She couldn't ever remember him being this still in his life and it was an eerie feeling for her.

More than once Glinda had thought about busting open one of those crates and drinking to her heart's content. She just wanted this all to be a bad nightmare, to be over. Tom Tom hadn't returned yet and it had been a few hours since his departure. It worried Glinda; her precious time was ticking away faster than she could salvage it. There was no telling what Boq would do with her. Elphie would come to save her. She wouldn't let him hurt her. Would she?

Glinda was pulled from her reverie by a scuffling sound outside of the bar. She got to her feet and held her breath. Were they coming for her? She began to panic and back up against the wall. She closed her eyes, willing herself over and over to wake up. She had to! The noise stopped and Glinda cautiously peeked one eye open. Nothing had changed, the room was still dark, damp, and dirty. She sighed, relieved that she still had some time and frustrated that she was still trapped in this living hell. She turned her head and came face to face with Tom Tom's piercing grey eyes. Glinda screamed out of surprise.

"Shhh!" Tom Tom hushed. "They'll hear you!"

Sure enough, another pair of footsteps could be heard from overhead. Glinda winced. She had done it now. Tom Tom had just leapt behind a crate when the door to the cellar flew open, bathing Glinda in a blinding white light.

"What is going on down here?" A guard asked.

Glinda clamped her eyes shut against the invading brightness.

"I, um," She stammered. "There was a rat."

The guard huffed, rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut behind him, annoyed.

"That was close." Tom Tom had reappeared.

"Did you find her?" Glinda questioned, still seeing spots from the brilliance of the light.

"No," Tom Tom replied.

Glinda's heart fell.

"But I did find someone else who could." Tom Tom smiled.

Glinda was confused, but heard the door to the cellar creak open again and shut quickly. She froze, her heart stopped. She reached out for Tom Tom, who offered a sort of security by familiarity. Minutes passed.

"Glinda?" A voice whispered, sure but hesitant at the same time.

She wrinkled her forehead. She knew that voice.

"Glinda? Are you here?" The steps squeaked as the figure descended down to the floor.

"Who are you?" Glinda's voice was small and scared, trying to sound fierce.

She was met with no answer, only movement as the figure walked closer to her. Glinda's heart was in her throat; she could feel it. Her senses were on high alert and fear prickled her spine, sending chills over her body. The moonlight spilling in from the crack in the boards illuminated the face of the stranger and Glinda had to stifle another scream.

"Fae?" She asked. Surely, this couldn't be her goddaughter. She was dead.

Fae smiled and Glinda knew that it was indeed she. Glinda rushed the few feet to her and embraced her, hugging her tightly.

"But how-" Glinda pulled away, her hands still on Fae's arms. She wasn't going to let her go for fear that she might disappear into thin air. "You're dead."

"What?" Fae chuckled. "That's nonsense. Who told you that?"

"The guards, they said that you had been raped and killed. They said Boq killed you." She said still in shock.

"Not all true, but not all false either." Fae admitted. "But now isn't the time. We have to get you two out of here." Fae glanced around. "Where is Aden?"

Glinda lead her over to his limp figure. "He fought back when they captured us and they shot him with a Sleeping Dart."

Fae knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his cheek. She wanted so badly to lean down and kiss him but she knew that it would waste what precious time they had.

Putting her emotions aside, she began to explain their plan to Glinda.

"Help me drag him over here." She motioned to underneath the stairs and grabbed one of his hands. Glinda did the same and the two women slowly moved Aden's unconscious form underneath the staircase and out of sight.

"I don't see how that is going to help." Glinda brushed her hands off. "We need to get out of here, not hide."

"You have to trust me, okay?" Fae told her.

Glinda took her hand in hers. "I do."

"Then go over there by Aden and stay out of sight." Fae replied.

As Glinda did as she was told, Fae positioned herself in the middle of the room facing the small opening that had allowed Tom Tom access in and out.

"You know what to do." She spoke softly to Tom Tom and stroked his ear. "Thank you."

"Take care, my dear." He smiled at her and readied himself for his task.

Fae closed her eyes and concentrated on the job at hand. A few moments passed and Glinda wondered what exactly it was that Fae was going to do. Her thoughts were quickly answered.

A deafening boom sounded throughout the pub and pieces of splintered wood flew in every direction. Glinda instinctively dropped to her knees over her son and shielded her face. A thunder of footsteps could be heard running towards the cellar. The door flew open and Tom Tom ran out quickly, distracting the guards and giving Fae enough time to retreat to the safety of the shadows along with Glinda and Aden.

A barrage of officers and men flooded the room.

"They escaped!" One shouted.

"Quick!" Another voice yelled. "Search the City!"

"They can't get away!"

As quickly as the men came, they went. Fae looked to her left and saw Glinda beaming at her. She looked to the far wall and smiled. A hole of about ten feet in diameter stood gaping where the wall had once been, offering an easily accessible escape route. The guards had fallen for the bait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elphaba and Liir had not spoken since the argument. The pair had already slinked around half of the City in the shadows but to no avail. Elphie groaned as they sat hidden in an abandon vendor booth. Liir felt sorry for his mother; she was obviously extremely worried. He could see it in her face.

"We'll find them." He reassured her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad one of us is being positive at the moment." Elphaba replied. All she could think of was all of the awful things that could be happening to the people that she cared about.

Suddenly, an earthshaking boom shattered the stillness of the air and Liir and Elphaba peeked through the knotholes in the wood to see what all the commotion was about. They saw a shower of splinters rain down on the ground as a fairly large hole had apparently been blasted from beneath a building that resembled a bar. Liir rose to investigate further, but Elphaba pushed him back to the floor, never once taking her eyes off of the newly made hole. Guards could be heard yelling and raging obscenities as they realized that their captives had escaped.

"What was that about?" Liir asked.

Elphaba didn't say anything for a minute or two. "That was magic."

Liir looked at her strangely.

"And obviously, someone wanted to escape, yet they never came out of the building did they?" Elphaba seemed to be rationalized the situation more for herself than actually asking Liir his opinion.

"So they must still be in there." Liir stated surely. "Maybe it was Glinda?"

Elphie snorted, the first pleasant emotion that Liir had seen from her in quite some time. "Glinda, Oz love her, would never be able to do something like that. She doesn't have that kind of power."

Some kind of unseen force told Liir that this was important and pushed him up and out of the booth before Elphaba could stop him. He jogged over to the hole and hopped in, sending a few crates toppling over in his landing. Elphie sprinted after him and gracefully landed on the ground next to him, black cloak flying.

"Are you crazy?!" Elphie yelled at him. "Do you want to get us killed?"

Liir didn't answer her, but kept staring into a dark corner.Fae stepped out from the shadows slowly, her mouth open in shock and skepticism.

"Mom?"

Elphaba's face instantly softened when she saw her daughter standing in front of her. She didn't speak, only greedily accepted the hug from her daughter as she ran across the room. Elphie felt the entire weight she had been carrying slip off her shoulders. Fae sighed into her mother's shoulder, glad to finally be reunited with her.

Liir crossed the room over to Glinda and Aden. He knelt down to see if the boy was all right as she explained the situation to him. Liir hoisted Aden on his shoulder and walked back over to his family.

"I hate to interrupt, but we really need to get out of here." Liir said, Glinda standing behind him.

Elphaba didn't show much emotion when she met Glinda's eyes, however, Glinda was glad to see relief wash over her face for even just a second.

"Liir's right," Fae agreed. "The quicker we get out of here, the better."


End file.
